Just Stay by Me
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: "Sebelum waktu memisahkan kita disaat kita menempuh jalan menuju mimpi kita masing-masing, kuingin foto pertama di kameramu adalah foto-foto yang memuat tertawa dan senyuman kita bersama disini". "Maaf, Rin. Aku tidak bisa berdiri di podium bersamamu lagi. Tapi, aku ingin berdiri di sebelahmu dengan caraku sendiri dan menangkap momen kemenanganmu dengan kameraku ini."
1. Chapter 1

Selamat datang di fanfic _Free!_ Pertama saya. –Sekaligus pertama yang saya tulis untuk crossover dengan Kuroko no Basket-. Scene yang digunakan adalah saat antara scene setelah Haru dan Rin ke Australia hingga saat Rin turun tahta di episode terakhir Eternal Summer.

Ok, selamat menikmati...

* * *

"Selamat malam! Saya kemari ingin mengantarkan kiriman!"

Suara seruan dari kurir pengantar barang memecahkan keheningan di sebuah asrama sekolah putra terkenal, SMA Samezuka. Saat itu kebanyakan penghuni asrama tengah liburan _long weekend_. Asrama tersebut menjadi sepi. Seorang pria dengan handuk ' _SHARK'_ tergantung di lehernya, datang mendekati kurir tersebut. "Oh!? Jasa pengiriman? Ada apa? Titip saja ke saya!" senyum cowok dengan rambut merah _maroon_ yang cukup panjang untuk seukuran laki-laki. Tampaknya, dia baru mandi karena terlihat rambutnya cukup basah.

"Maaf saya mengirimnya teralu malam. Paket-paket yang harus diantarkan sangat banyak." Bungkuk sang kurir dan mengeluarkan sebuah paket berbungkus kertas coklat.

"Untuk Yamazaki Sousuke, kamar 201 Asrama SMA Samezuka."

Mata pemilik rambut maroon tersebut terbuka lebar. Ya, namanya tidak asing.

"Kebetulan dia teman sekamarku. Akan kubawakan padanya!"

Setelah menandatangani bukti penerimaan, kurir tersebut bergegas dan menghilang dari pandangannya dengan sepeda motornya. Laki-laki tersebut melihat paket yang dititipkannya padanya. Ukuran paket tersebut cukup kecil dan mungkin seseorang memesan sebuah buklet atau dvd film. _"Untuk Sousuke?"_

* * *

 _Disclamer: Free! Eternal Summer / High Speed._

 _For song and Inspiration: Tada, Soba ni Ite - Mamoru Miyano_

 _Warning: Sedikit OOC._

* * *

 **JUST STAY BY ME**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Sousuke, kamu masih bangun?"

Tidak ada respon.

Ya, kamar tersebut kosong. Rin tertegun. Sosok yang ia cari tidak ada. Pria berbadan 'sempurna' bagi para atlet, mata _emerland_ -nya yang berkilau, dan rambut hitam pendeknya. Sosok yang sangat memesona dan maskulin. Teman sekamarnya sekaligus teman kecilnya, Yamazaki Sousuke.

"Oi, Rin! Jangan terdiam di depan pintu. _Ngalangin_!"

Rin yang kaget langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Mempersilahkan temannya yang lebih tinggi tersebut masuk ke kamar diikuti oleh dirinya. "SOUSUKE!? Kamu bikin kaget! Dari mana kamu?!".

Sousuke membuka jaketnya dan menyimpannya di kursi meja belajar. Dia membuka kaosnya dan menggantinya. Terlihat pada bahu kanannya sebuah penyangga karena cedaranya. Rin menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setiap melihatnya, entah kenapa di dadanya selalu ada yang menusuk.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya, Sousuke menyalakan laptopnya dan duduk di kursi yang telah tergantung jaketnya pada sandarannya. "Jalan-jalan. Aku bosan diam di asrama terus..." jawabnya dengan dingin.

" _Tampaknya, mood Sousuke sedang buruk... Apa gara-gara aku melarangnya latihan?"_ batin Rin.

Setelah kekalahan tim Samezuka di pertandingan region, Sousuke dilarang keras untuk bertanding oleh kapten tim renangnya yang tidak lain adalah orang yang berdiri di belakangnya, Matsuoka Rin. Itu bukan karena penampilannya yang buruk. Justru, penampilan dia sangat baik. Tetapi, kondisi tubuhnya yang buruk. Dia memaksakan untuk berenang dan berimbas pada berakhirnya karir renangnya.

Sepulang dari pertandingan tersebut, Rin langsung mengantarkan Sousuke ke rumah sakit. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, dokter memutuskan jika Sousuke sudah tidak bisa berenang lagi secara permanen. Walaupun bahunya dioperasi dan sukses, itu tidak dapat mengembalikannya pada kondisi semula saat belum cedera. Saat itu, Rin ingin menangis. Dia tahu ia sangat cengeng. Terlebih, ini menyangkut sahabatnya yang telah 5 tahun tidak bertemu. Sahabat yang ia tunggu selama ini, datang di hadapannya dengan membawa setumpuk kebohongan. Mulai dari kebohongan jika dia sudah diterima di universitas dan keadaan bahunya.

Sebagai kapten, teman sekamar, dan sahabat, Rin merasa gagal.

Tangan Rin yang gemetaran saat itu digengam oleh Sousuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sousuke tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Tampaknya, dia menerima hal tersebut dengan lapang dada. Rin tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini.

" _Sousuke... Dia berbohong lagi."_

.

"... in..."

"... In..."

"OI! RIN!"

Rin sadar dari lamunannya. Dia merespon panggilan dari temannya tersebut yang telah memanggilnya beberapa kali. "Rin! Kamu kenapa terdiam terus disitu? Kamu sakit?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia selalu seperti itu saat melihat Sousuke berganti pakaian. Bukan karena badannya yang bagus. Tetapi apa yang ada di bahu kanannya. Dia masih merasa kurang nyaman dengan itu semua terlebih lagi, secara tidak langsung ini semua karenanya.

"Rin, apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

"Oh?! Ah!? Ini? Ini ada paket untukmu!" Rin memberikan paket yang ada di tangan kanannya. Raut wajah Sousuke berubah dratis. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Tanpa aba-aba, ia merebut paket tersebut dan membukanya. Rin yang kaget, perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat apa yang Sousuke dapatkan. Sebuah CD dengan judul album, " _Frontier_?"

"Ini album terbaru dari penyanyi favoritku. Waktu di Tokyo, gampang sekali mendapatkannya karena pulang sekolah bisa langsung membelinya. Sedangkan disini, jauh kemana-mana jadi aku pesan lewat _online_ _shop_."

"Hmmm..."

Rin melihat cover album tersebut. Yap, artisnya memang mempunyai tampang yang tampan. Biasanya yang senang membeli album ini pasti para wanita. Tetapi, di hadapan Rin yang membeli album ini adalah seorang pria. Kalau Sousuke sangat tertarik dengan artis ini, pasti lagu-lagu ini patut masuk list rekomendasi. Rin jadi penasaran.

"Hey, Sousuke. Aku baru tahu kamu suka lagu-lagu dia. Apa yang membuatmu suka lagu-lagunya?"

Sousuke tersenyum dan membuka earphonenya. "Suaranya mirip kamu. Coba kamu dengar deh!"

Speaker disambungkan dengan laptop Sousuke dan terdengar sebuah alunan lagu. Lagu dari trak list pertama diputar dan saat Rin mendengarnya, dia terkejut. "Su... Suaranya mirip!"

"Benar kan? Aku sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan kalian orang yang sama. Hahaha..."

Sousuke tertawa kecil.

Rin terdiam melihat Sousuke yang tertawa. Sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu yang damai ini bersamanya. Biasanya Sousuke akan pulang terapi atau pemeriksaan saat malam disaat Rin sudah tertidur. Tetapi, karena hari ini _long_ _weekend_ , dokter yang mengawasi ia terapi sedang libur. Dia tidak harus ke rumah sakit selama akhir minggu ini.

Entah kenapa, dari dalam dada Rin terasa ada yang hangat.

Ah, tampaknya, dia juga dapat memanfaatkan _long weekend_ ini bersama sahabatnya itu.

"Sousuke, kamu besok kosong gak?"

Sousuke melihat Rin dan mengecilkan suara speakernya. "Kosong. Kenapa, Rin-rin?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU!" malu Rin.

"Err... Katanya kamu bosen kan diam di asrama. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan? Yah, ke toko olahraga, _game center_ , bioskop, atau kemana gitu... Ke tempat yang kamu mau datangi juga tidak apa-apa!"

Sousuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita ke Tokyo? Kebetulan ada yang mau aku cari. Lagipula, besok hari Jumat dan masih ada hari libur Sabtu dan Minggu. Jadi kita bisa menginap di hotel. Hari Sabtunya kita bisa jalan-jalan disana dengan santai" Senyumnya.

Rin kaget dengan jawaban yang ia terima. Dia hanya mengajak jalan-jalan di sekitar sini tetapi malah berkembang ke tempat lain. Bukan hanya tempat lain, kota lain! Perjalanan menuju Tokyo bisa setengah hingga seharian penuh. Tetapi, saat melihat Sousuke yang mengajak dengan penuh harapan, Rin menghela napas. Pikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya jalan-jalan sejauh itu. Toh, jika pulangnya Sabtu malam, Minggu siang masih bisa istirahat. Terlebih, melihat Sousuke sangat senang, membuat beban Rin terlepas satu. Sekarang, yang dia inginkan hanya satu.

Sousuke dapat tertawa lepas seolah tanpa beban.

Walau itu terdengar susah.

.

Malam tiba. Rin telah terlelap di kasur atas. Semenjak keadaan Sousuke yang seperti ini, Rin kadang tidur diatas. Tapi jika ia teralu capek untuk tidur diatas, Sousuke menyuruhnya untuk tetap tidur dibawah. Berbicara mengenai Sousuke, sang pemilik kasur atas masih sibuk mengurus playlist yang biasa ia dengarkan sebelum tidur melalui IPodnya. Saat mendengar lagu di trak terakhir dari CD yang baru ia beli, ia terdiam.

"... Eh?"

.

 **RIN POV**

"Sousuke! Bangun! Katanya mau ke Tokyo?! Kita harus pergi dengan kereta pertama!"

"Hmm... Rin... Bentar lagi..."

 _Sousuke, bukannya kamu yang punya acara? Kenapa harus aku yang repot-repot membangunkanmu?_

"Sousuke! Cepat bangun! Nanti perjalanan kita gagal donk!"

Kutarik selimut Sousuke. Karena merasa dingin, ia membuka matanya. Akhirnya, S _leeping handsome_ ini terbangun.

"Oi, cepat siap-siap! Beresin kasur dulu, baru kita pergi!" seruku.

Sousuke yang masih duduk di kasur-ku-, mengucek matanya. Tanganku reflek untuk menghentikannya. Bukannya tidak baik jika mengucek-ucek mata, kan? Bagaimana jika ada kotoran atau bakteri yang masuk?

Sousuke yang sudah mengumpulkan jiwanya untuk bangkit, pergi ke kamar mandi. Yah, belum sepenuhnya terkumpul sehingga dia nyaris menabrak dinding. Aku menghela napas dan duduk di bangku meja belajarnya. Terlihat CD album yang baru ia beli tergeletak di mejanya. Mungkin ini masih teralu pagi untuk menyalakan lagu. Tetapi, aku penasaran dengan lagu-lagu yang ada di album ini. Bukannya aku suka mendengarkannya karena suaranya mirip denganku. Aku hanya merasa, jika aku harus mendengarkan lagu-lagu di CD ini.

CD kumasukan pada CD player yang ada di mejaku. Trak pertama sudah kudengar semalam. Aku memencet tombol _next_ dan menemukan lagu lainnya. Pada lagu trak kedua ini, membuat semangatku menjadi tinggi. Aku berpikir, apakah aku bisa bernyanyi seperti ini juga, ya?

Mengingat, suara vocalisnya dan suaraku hampir sama.

Ah? Berbicara mengenai lagu, setelah pertandingan Iwatobi di Final, Gou mengajak kami untuk karaokean. Saat mendengar suaraku dan suara Sousuke saat kita bernyanyi, dia langsung bersemangat dan menyuruh kami untuk terus menyanyi. Bahkan, di beberapa kesempatan, dia menjelaskan jika dia mempunyai proyek untuk membuat sebuah lagu karakter bagi kami –dan anggota Iwatobi serta Ai dan Momo-. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, kami datang untuk rekaman.

Dua CD yang ada di lemariku ini hasilnya. _Gratefully dan Over the Dream_ untuk laguku. Sedangkan untuk lagu Sousuke, _Just Wanna Know_ dan _Ashita e no Last Race_.

 _Last... Race..._

Aah... Ingatan itu muncul lagi.

Ingatan saat di rumah sakit...

Setelah kita berbicara dengan dokter, Sousuke sakit di bahunya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk sebentar. Tangannya terus menggegam erat bahunya dan berusaha untuk menahannya. Ya, bahu yang sudah berubah warna itu terus membayangi ingatanku. Sousuke terus menyembunyikannya dari akhir ia kelas 10.

 _Terapi_

 _Kambuh lagi_

 _Terapi lagi_

 _Kambuh lagi_

 _Terapi lagi_

 _Kambuh lagi_

Itulah siklus yang dialami olehnya. Dia teralu memaksakan dirinya. Itu semua hanya karena ia ingin berdiri bersamaku. Padahal, ia mempunyai prestasi gemilang. Ia masuk 10 besar perenang terbaik di Jepang. Sayangnya, semua itu kandas setelah cedera ini. Ia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dihubungi oleh pencari bakat universitas-universitas terkenal. Atau...

Dia menolaknya?

" _Ayo, Rin. Bahuku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kita pu-"_

" _SOUSUKE!"_

Aku mendorong tubuhnya untuk tetap duduk. Wajahku tertunduk. Entah kenapa, mataku terasa panas. Hari ini, aku cengeng sekali. Kapten macam apa jika cengeng seperti ini?

" _Rin... Kenapa kamu-..."_

Sousuke terdiam. Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana ekspresinya hingga keheningan ini terpecahkan.

" _Rin, kamu menangis, lagi?"_

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat wajah Sousuke yang sudah tersenyum di hadapanku.

" _Buat apa kamu menangisi orang sepertiku? Ini kesalahanku sendiri. Aku yang ceroboh."_

" _... LALU... LALU KENAPA KAMU... PADAHAL... KALAU KAU NGOMONG DARI AWAL... Aku... Aku..."_

Sousuke menghela napas. Dipukulkan buku konsultasi yang ia punya keatas kepalaku. Sakit. Walau itu hanya sebuah buku, jika Sousuke yang memukulkannya, pasti sangat sakit.

" _SOSUKE?! APA YANG-"_

Kepala Sousuke tertunduk. Tangan kanannya menggegam tanganku.

Ah, aku ingat.

Semenjak selesai dari ruang pemeriksaan, dia terus menggegam tanganku. Tangannya basah karena keringat. Sesekali, tangan besar tersebut gemetar. Sesekali, tangan besar tersebut mengeraskan genggamannya. Walau tubuh Sousuke terlihat sangat besar dan kuat, dia tetaplah seorang manusia.

Dia tetap seorang Sousuke yang aku kenal.

" _Maaf... Maaf aku sudah membentakmu... Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya..."_

" _Tidak apa, Rin... Tidak apa..."_

Keadaan hening. Rumah sakit tersebut terasa menjadi lebih mencengkam. Sousuke menyenderkan kepalanya yang tetap tertunduk pada bahuku. Aku bersyukur rumah sakit ini sedang kosong.

Karena itu, Sousuke dapat mengeluarkan semua kepedihannya malam itu.

 _Aku hanya bisa..._

 _Meminjamkan bahuku sebagai senderannya..._

.

.

"... Rin! Bangun!"

Aku membuka mataku. Ternyata, aku tertidur lagi saat mengingat saat itu.

"Oh... Sousuke? Kamu sudah siap?"

Sousuke melihat CD playerku saat aku beranjak dari kursi. "Hmm? Kamu mendengar lagunya?"

"Ya, tapi aku tertidur. Tampaknya, aku sedikit mengantuk. Hahaha..."

Sousuke melihatku. "Rin, kalau kamu capek, kita gak usah pergi."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ahaha... Tidak apa-apa kok! Lagipula, kita sudah memesan hotel dengan onsen. Jika kita _cancel_ , DP kita tidak akan dikembalikan. Sayang kalau di- _cancel_!"

Sousuke menghela napas dan menggarukan kepala belakangnya.

Diambilah tas olahraganya dan bergegas ke pintu. "Jangan lupa cabut-cabut kabel yang tidak terpakai. Kita gak bakal pulang selama 3 hari lho!"

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu!"

 **-Tokyo-**

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan panjang kita menggunakan _Shinkansen_ , kita tiba di Tokyo. Waktu perjalanan kita cukup menguras waktu dan tenaga. Dari Samezuka, kita berangkat pagi dan sekarang telah menjelang sore. Sebaiknya, kita langsung pergi ke hotel. Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai Tokyo karena aku ke mari hanya saat aku mau ke Australia. Jika Sousuke, dia pasti sudah tahu seluk-beluk kota Tokyo karena dia berasal dari sini.

Tapi aku baru ingat...

Dia buta arah.

"Err... Menurut peta, seharusnya kita ke-"

"KEMARIKAN PETANYAAA!"

.

Setelah kurebut peta menuju hotel, kita sampai. Walau ini kota asal Sousuke, penyakit buta arah Sousuke tetap berbahaya. Aku mempertanyakan bagaimana dia bisa hidup di kota ini.

"Atas nama Yamazaki Sousuke." Ucap Sousuke pada resepsionis yang terlihat... Tersipu?

Ya... Sousuke memang terlihat sangat tampan untuk seumuran kami. Lagipula, badannya yang bagus pasti akan mudah menjadikannya seorang model. Ditambah gayanya hari ini yang tidak memakai jaket olahraga. Dia menggunakan kemeja hijau muda dan sweater hitamnya. Baguslah. Aku sedikit muak melihatnya ke mana-mana hanya menggunakan kaos putih dan jaket olahraga.

Ah, aku baru ingat... Itu sweater yang aku belikan pada hari ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tentu, ukuran yang aku pilihkan tidak meleset!

"A... Atas nama Yamazaki Sousuke. Untuk dua orang, kamar 305. Untuk pemandian umum pria dibuka pada pukul 19.00 dan pemandian wanita pada pukul 18.00 di lantai dasar. Silahkan!" senyumnya.

 _Tunggu? Kenapa singgung pemandian wanita?_

 _Jangan-jangan, dia kira Matsuoka Rin itu wanita?!_

Sesampai di kamar, satu hal yang membuatku bernapas lega adalah...

KASUR _DOUBLE_! BUKAN KASUR _KING SIZE_!

" _King's Size_? Memang kamu pernah mendapat kamar seperti itu?"

"PERNAH! Waktu aku mengajak Haru ke Australia beberapa bulan yang lalu, kamar yang aku pesan salah dan dapatnya _king size_. Jadinya... Kita harus..."

Sousuke menggegam bahuku. "Rin. Kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Nanase, kan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Apa yang dipikirkan Sousuke sehingga dia bertanya demikian?! Respon yang kuberikan membuat Sousuke bernapa lega.

Ini membuatku kesal.

Aku melihat sekitar. Ya, hotel ini sangat bagus. Kalau gak salah, ini termasuk deretan hotel berbintang. Untung saja kita mendapatkan diskon dari kartu kredit milik Sousuke. Kurebahkan diriku di salah satu kasur. Aku merasa sangat nyaman di hotel ini...

Ya, nyaman...

 **SOUSUKE POV**

"Rin, kamu mau mandi di pemandian atau-"

Ah, Rin tertidur.

Tidak aneh, perjalanan hari ini sangat panjang. Ditambah dia masih sangat capek karena latihan kemarin. Aku menghela napas dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Dia tampak seperti anak-anak yang semangat dengan karya wisata pertamanya. Aku tahu dia sangat stress. Kesibukannya menjadi seorang kapten, siswa SMA, dan atlet, telah menguras banyak tenaganya. Selain itu, terkadang dia menemaniku _check_ up. Aku harap, aku bisa menghiburnya dengan ini. Mengajaknya mencari udara segar.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela. Kubuka sedikit gorden putih tersebut dan melihat pemandangan petang. Lampu-lampu mulai menghiasi penjuru kota. Kota ini memang padat dan sibuk baik pagi-siang-sore-petang-malam-tengah malam. Kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

Selain itu, kota ini merupakan kota yang telah membesarkan namaku. Tapi, di sisi lain, disinilah awal dari aku harus mengubur mimpiku dalam-dalam.

Saat kulihat Rin yang tengah tertidur, aku merasa iri. Saat dia membuka matanya, masa depan yang pasti sudah berada di depannya. Tinggal ia pilih mau kemana ia melangkah. Aku ingin melihatnya berhasil. Aku ingin berdiri di sampingnya dan mengucapkan selamat. Aku ingin mendukungnya terus.

 _Walau dengan oprasi, kamu tetap tidak bisa memberi beban pada bahumu lagi._

Ah, aku teringat lagi...

Aku sudah tidak bisa berdiri dalam satu podium bersamanya...

.

Tapi, aku masih bisa menemukan jalan baru untuk masa depanku dan aku masih bisa mendukungnya dengan caraku sendiri.

.

"... suke...!"

"Sousuke! Bangun!"

Kubuka mataku dan melihat Rin yang berada di hadapanku. "Rin..."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Aku duduk dan mengangkat alis heran. "Ada apa?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia duduk di kasur miliknya. Terlihat dia sudah rapi dengan baju olahraganya. Tampaknya, dia sudah bangun jauh lebih awal. "Mau jogging pagi?"

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti arah Rin berlari. Aku melihat langit yang masih terlihat cukup gelap. Ya, ini memang masih cukup pagi. Dentuman lagu dari earphoneku terdengar sangat jelas. Toko-toko masih terlihat tutup. Hanya beberapa toko sayur yang tengah bersiap-siap menjajahkan dagangannya. Pemandangannya ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemandangan di kampung halamanku dan Rin.

Setelah dirasa cukup, kami kembali ke hotel. Bajuku benar-benar basah. Tampaknya, baju ini harus dikeringkan dulu sebelum masuk ke _laundry_. Ah, aku bersyukur aku memesan hotel yang mempunyai jasa _laundry_ _express_. Aku tidak perlu khawatir akan kekurangan baju bersih.

"Sousuke, boleh aku yang mandi pertama?"

"Oh? Sok aja. Oh ya, setelah itu langsung pakai baju untuk keluar ya. Rencana habis sarapan, kita langsung pergi ke Akihabara."

Rin terkejut dan nyaris terpeleset jika dia tidak memegang knop pintu kamar mandi. "AKIHABARA?!"

"Ah... Aku mencari barangnya disana. Disana ada toko serba ada terbesar dan terlengkap di Jepang. Sekarang lagi ada promo disana dan kebetulan barang yang mau aku beli sedang diskon besar."

"Oh..."

Ah, aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Rin...

Mungkin, dia berpikir aku akan mengajaknya ke _maid café_ atau semacamnya. Tenang Rin. Aku tidak akan kesana terkecuali jika kamu ingin kesana. Kebetulan, aku tahu _maid_ _café_ yang enak dan nyaman. Atau, kau berminat untuk memperlihatkan kembali padaku bagaimana kamu memakai baju pelayan seperti festival Samezuka tahun lalu dan melayani para pengunjung? Aku bersyukur masuk Samezuka ditahun ketiga. Aku TIDAK PERLU memakai baju seperti itu.

"Sousuke, aku sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranmu mandi."

Aku mengangguk dan menyimpan _remote_ TV yang sebelumnya kugemgam. Rin melihat TV yang sebelumnya kutonton. "Sousuke, ini _Winter_ _Cup_?"

"Ya, sekarang lagi menayangkan siaran ulang pertandingan final. Aku tahu sekolah-sekolah tersebut karena itu salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang dalam melahirkan atlet." Jawabku.

Rin hanya bergumam sedikit.

Setelah selesai bersiap, kami bergegas menuju restoran untuk sarapan. Gara-gara keasyikan menonton, kita hampir telat untuk sarapan. Saat kami sampai, rasa capek kita terbayarkan. Sarapan yang disajikan di hotel ini benar-benar lengkap mulai dari masakan barat, masakan Eropa, masakan Jepang, masakan Asia, bahkan masakan Asia Tenggara yang terkenal dengan pedasnya. Rin tertawa kecil. "Kenapa, Rin?"

"Sousuke, kamu bisa masak kan? Bagaimana jika sekali-kali kamu memasak buat kita di asrama? Itu bisa membuat anggota lain dekat denganmu, lho!"

"Bukannya kita sudah punya ibu kantin yang baik, ya? Kita tidak perlu khawatir akan makanan selama di asrama. Nanti jika aku melakukan hal tersebut, ibu kantin itu akan sakit hati dan tidak mau memasak untuk kita lagi."

"Ah, benar juga sih..."

 _Sebenarnya... Aku tidak mau capek saja sih._

Tapi, itu ide yang cukup bagus. Akan kumasak sesuatu untuk Rin dan yang lain. Sebelum dia pergi ke Australia.

 _Australia..._

"Ah, nanti saat festival, kamu saja yang memasak ya? Kami sebenarnya kekurangan orang untuk jadi koki!" senyum Rin.

Aku tersenyum kembali. "Ya..."

.

Setelah sarapan, kita langsung bergegas menuju toko yang dituju olehku. Kebetulan jaraknya tidak teralu jauh sehingga kita bisa menjangkaunya dengan jalan kaki. Saat masuk toko yang cukup penuh tersebut, Rin hampir terpisah denganku jika aku tidak memegang tangannya. Aku tidak risih karena kita sudah sahabatan dari kecil. Lagipula, jika dia terpisah dan kehilanganku, aku merasa payah menjaganya. Dia belum pernah kemari. Dia seperti anak kecil karena dia tidak tahu mengenai tempat ini.

Kami berjalan menuju bagian elektronik tepatnya kamera. Pasti Rin terheran-heran dengan apa yang dihadapannya. Aku melepaskan genggamanku dan menyuruh Rin untuk tidak pergi teralu jauh saat aku memilih kamera. Rin membalasku dengan menendang kakiku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Selamat siang, kak! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku membuka buklet produk. Aku mulai memilih kamera apa yang akan aku beli. Tujuanku kemari adalah membeli kamera DSLR. Tentu beli kamera yang harganya cukup mahal ini bukan hanya untuk gaya-gaya. Aku sedang mempelajari sebuah teknik yang mungkin ini bisa menjadi gerbang baru bagi masa depanku. Aku bisa tetap berdiri di samping Rin. Mendukungnya, melihatnya menang, dan tertawa bersama. Walau aku berada di jalan yang berbeda dengannya.

Kembali lagi pada pemilihan kamera. Akhirnya setelah memperhitungkan uang yang berhasil kutabung dan memilih kamera serta lensa, kuputuskan untuk membeli kamera yang berada di tengah-tengah bagi fotografer pemula. Harga lensa itu tidak murah sih. Ini pintar-pintarnya membuat strategi bagaimana menjadi fotografer dengan modal yang pas-passan. "Aku pilih yang ini. Dengan tambahan lensa ini..."

Setelah mengurus semua dari pembayaran, garansi, hingga teknik-teknik dasar yang diberikan oleh penjual (sekaligus fotografer), aku berjalan menuju Rin yang sedang duduk membaca sebuah majalah.

"Rin, aku sudah selesai. Sekarang ayo kita ke tempat lain."

Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah majalah dengan foto kota yang indah. Julukan kota tersebut merupakan, _Parijs van Java_. "Itu, Kota Bandung di Indonesia."

"SOUSUKE!? KAMU TAHU!?"

Kugaruk kepala belakangku. Rin tampak sangat antusias. "Ah, aku sebenarnya tahu beberapa destinasi wisata di Indonesia. Karena bagi beberapa fotografer, tempat-tempat disana sangat bagus untuk difoto."

Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui ini semua? Sebenarnya, saat aku menunggu di rumah sakit untuk rehabilitasi, ada sebuah majalah ' _National Geographic_ ' yang membahas beberapa tempat di Indonesia. Aku membacanya dan tertarik dengan foto hasil jepretan fotografer dari majalah tersebut. Kebetulan, Indonesia itu dekat dengan Australia, kan? Jika aku kuliah disana, jarak antara aku dan Rin tidak akan jauh. Aku tidak harus menghabiskan perjalanan seperempat hingga setengah hari hanya untuk bertemu dengan Rin.

Tapi, aku belum berbicara mengenai hal tersebut pada Rin.

Aku pikir, ada saat yang tepat untuk berbicara mengenai hal tersebut padanya.

"Hey, jika kamu tahu tempat-tempat ini, bagaimana jika kita kesana kapan-kapan? Lalu-"

Ucapan Rin terputus saat ia melihat tas belanja yang aku bawa. Ya, tas ini mencolok banget dan semua orang pasti tahu apa yang kubeli, Kamera.

"Sousuke, kamu beli kamera?"

"Ya."

"Kamera apa?"

"Kamera DSLR Ca**n ***."

"Tu- Tunggu! Itu tipe kamera semiprofesional, kan? Kamu beli itu untuk apa? Uangnya dari mana!?".

Aku menghela napas. Sudah kuduga reaksi Rin akan seperti ini.

"Aku menabung untuk membeli DSLR dari awal aku SMA. Sebenarnya, aku mau beli hanya untuk iseng-iseng. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku bisa mendapatkan uang dari ini semua. Jadi dulu aku berpikir jika ini bisa menjadi pekerjaan sampinganku." Jelasku.

Rin terdiam.

"Jadi... Kamu benar-benar akan menyerah?"

"Huh?"

"... Jadi kamu akan benar-benar berhenti renang?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah Rin jika sudah berbicara mengenai hal ini. Semua yang ingin kuucapkan, hilang seketika. Aku yakin, Rin mungkin akan mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Sisi ini yang sama sekali belum berubah darinya semenjak kecil.

Tetap cengeng.

"Hei, Sousuke..."

"Hmm?"

Rin menutup majalah yang ada di pangkuannya. Dia mengusapkan tangannya di matanya.

"Mumpung kamu sudah punya kamera, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan dan membuat momen langka ini menjadi momen pertama untuk kameramu?"

Eh?

Aku terdiam. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa senang sekaligus pedih. Seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan Rin, akan menjadi saat terakhir kami untuk bersama. Apakah kita akan berpisah tanpa mengontak satu sama lain? Atau...

 _Kamu kecewa denganku, Rin?_

"Sousuke?"

"Oh!? Ah... Ya... Kita akan jalan lagi sore nanti. Sebelumnya kamera ini harus diisi dulu baterainya sebelum dipakai. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita membeli makan siang untuk di kamar sambil menunggu baterai ini penuh?"

"Ok..."

Entah kenapa hari ini aku sering melamun...

.

Keadaan di kamar sangat hening. Kami makan ditengah sunyinya keadaan kamar. Rin terlihat terus memakan makanannya tanpa ragu. Aku merasa ini sangat ganjil. Bagaimana jika ini berlanjut hingga event sore saat kami jalan bersama? Jangan sampai keadaan hening ini menghancurkan liburan _long_ _weekend_ kita yang setelah lama ditunggu-tunggu –dan bisa saja ini liburan terakhir kami bersama di Jepang-.

Rin menghela napas. Disimpan kotak makan bersama sumpit di atas meja. Diambilnya secangkir kopi yang sebelumnya telah ia buat. Hari ini suhu cukup dingin. Tapi memang sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin. Kulihat keluar jendela dan melihat bukit-bukit yang telah berubah warna.

Rin berjalan menuju tempat aku mengisi daya baterai kameraku. "Sousuke, lampu hijaunya sudah menyala."

Aku berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri. "Ah, kamu benar."

"Jadi, sekarang kita bisa pakai kamera barumu?"

Melihat Rin yang senang kembali, membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Ada tempat yang direkomendasi olehmu, Sousuke?"

"Hmm... Sebenarnya... Ada tempat yang mau aku datangi..."

Rin memiringkan wajahnya. Tampaknya dia heran dengan seringai yang aku buat. Kumasukan baterai ke kamera. Kupersiapkan perlengkapan yang sekiranya diperlukan saat foto seperti lensa dan filter _blitz_. Aku bukannya bersikap seperti sok jago atau sok profesional. Tetapi seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Ini bisa saja jadi momen terakhir kita bersama.

Aku tidak mau melewati momen ini begitu saja.

Akan kuciptakan foto yang berkesan bagiku dan baginya.

.

"GUNDAM _GALLERY_?!"

Rin, aku tahu pengucapan Bahasa Inggrismu bagus. Tetapi, tidak usah sehisteris itu melihat gundam raksasa yang berada di depanmu itu.

"Ya. Kamu tidak tahu tempat ini? Ini tem-"

"AKU TAHU SOUSUKE! KENAPA KAMU MENGANGGAPKU ANAK-ANAK BANGET SIH!?"

Ah, dia marah.

Kami memasuki galeri gundam. Saat kami kedalam, kami disambut oleh sebuah layar kita bisa berfoto dengan pilot gundam dengan skala 1:1. "Kamu mau foto disana?"

"Hmm... Aku mau jika ada pilot kesukaanku."

"Siapa?"

"Cagalli Yulla Atha."

Sial, pelafalannya bagus banget.

Aku mencari nama yang Rin ucapkan dan menemukannya. Dilayar muncul figurnya. Rin dengan semangat rin bertukar posisi denganku.

Aku mengeluarkan kameraku dan mengatur sedikit aperaturenya. Kuambil posisi yang enak dan pas di frame. "Ok siap Rin! 1... 2..."

CEKREK

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Rin langsung menarik kameraku dari genggamanku. Tapi dia lupa jika kalung pengamannya masih melingkar di leherku. Aku tertarik dan hampir terjatuh jika aku tidak memegang bahu kiri Rin.

"Ah, _Sorry_. Aku lupa! Hmm... Wah... Fotonya bagus! Aku terlihat sangat tampan!"

Aku terdiam membisu. Wajah Rin memerah sesaat ia mengucapkan hal tersebut. Sejak kapan dia narsis seperti ini?

 _Kamu yang ngomonng, kamu yang malu, Rin..._

Kami berkeliling galeri disana. Terdapat sejarah gundam dari yang terlama hingga terbaru. Aku jadi ingat saat kecil, aku pernah dibelikan _prototype_ dari salah satu gundam –skalanya sekitar 1:17- dan kesusahan untuk merangkainya. Bagian-bagian kecil dari gundam itu yang sebenarnya ngeselin. Tetapi jika berhasil, rasanya puas banget. Itu tidak berlangsung sekali. Mungkin di rumah aku sudah mempunyai cukup banyak koleksi _prototype_ Gundam berbagai skala. Hipotesaku, gara-gara hal tersebut, aku mempunyai wajah serius dan tajam seperti ini.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, kita duduk di bangku taman dekat sama. Aku melihat Rin menggigil sedikit. Kubelikan ubi bakar yang kebetulan dijual di dekat sana. "Hei. Ini! Aku traktir!"

" _Thank's!_ Kamu gak beli, Sousuke?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Aku masih cukup kenyang dan aku lebih memilih meminum coklat panas. Rin melihat ubi yang kuberikan. Dipotonglah sama rata dan diberikan sebagian padaku. "Jika setengah, kamu tidak teralu kenyang 'kan? Nih."

Kuhela napas dan kuambil ubi sebagian tersebut.

Kulihat Rin yang sedikit murung. Apakah aku telah melakukan hal yang salah padanya? Belakangan ini, aku memperhatikan dia jika dia sering murung. Tangannya memegang bahu kananku. "Sousuke..."

"Hm?"

"..."

Dia terdiam lagi. Rin, dia selalu memikul beban ini semua. Bahkan masalahku yang sebenarnya secara tidak langsung tidak ada hubungan dengannya, tetap ia pikirkan. Sudah kusuruh dia untuk berbicara padaku sekali-kali. Tapi dia hanya diam dan tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa...

Ah... Dipikir lagi, aku sama sepertinya. Aku tidak berbicara secara jujur padanya. Kita...

"Kita memang bodoh ya?"

"Huh?"

Ah, keceplosan!

Rin tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Aku mengangkat alisku. Tapi, melihat Rin yang tertawa lepas seperti ini membuat perutku geli. Tidak lama setelah Rin tertawa, aku tertawa. Aku sempat bingung mengapa kita tertawa. Tidak ada yang bisa kami tertawakan. Tidak ada adegan lucu di hadapan kami. Tetapi, masa seperti inilah yang kutunggu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rin tapi, aku senang jika kami bisa tertawa bersama seperti ini.

Aku sudah lelah dengan semua pembicaraan mengenai rival atau sebagainya. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bersama Rin sebagai sahabat.

 _Di waktu yang tersisa ini._

"Hei, kamu Yamazaki Sousuke dari Tokitsu, 'kan?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat siapa yang ada di hadapan kami.

"Kamu ingat kami, kan?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak hapal kalian. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak bersekolah di Tokitsu."

Benar. Saat ini aku tidak berbohong. Karena aku teralu fokus dengan latihan sendiri, aku tidak hapal wajah orang-orang kecuali teman satu klubku. Bahkan aku tidak sadar, ternyata aku termasuk deretan orang terkenal karena banyak yang mengenalku.

Tapi tiga orang yang di depanku ini terlihat sangat kesal saat aku menjawab hal demikian. Aku tidak peduli. Kuambil tasku dan kugenggam tangan Rin dan mengajaknya pergi dari sini. Rin sempat protes tetapi kemudian dia menyerah. Dia sudah mengerti mengenai kondisi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah~ Sayang sekali ya... Kamu sudah tidak bisa berenang lagi. Padahal, kami sangat menunggu pertandingan untuk bersaing denganmu. Tampaknya, bahumu sudah hancur ya..."

Ah, aku ingat... Tiga orang menyebalkan ini. Mereka pernah mengejekku saat kompetisi terakhirku di Tokitsu -kompetisi terakhir yang menjadi awal dari berhentinya aku dari dunia renang-. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Untuk apa menghiraukan orang yang tidak ada kerjaan seperti itu? Orang seperti itu hanya ingin mencari masalah dengan otak dangkalnya.

Saar mereka muncul untuk mengejekku, teman-temanku di Tokitsu terpancing naik pitam. Untung aku berhasil meredam amarah mereka. Aku tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi pada Rin. Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini karena bisa saja Rin ter-

"APA-APAAN KALIAN NGOMONG KAYA GITU KE SOUSUKE, HUH!?"

 _Pancing..._

 _Gawat. Benar-benar gawat._

RIN TERPANCING MEREKA!

"Rin... Sudah... Gak usah didengarkan..." jawabku pelan.

Aku berusaha menenangkan Rin yang sekarang sudah emosi. Eh, ternyata aku balik dimarahi olehnya.

"SOUSUKE! HARUSNYA KAMU MARAH DONK! KAMU MAU KAMU DIJELEK-JELEKAN SEPERTI INI!?"

"... Tapi itu kenyataan bukan?"

"SOUSUKE!"

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita ke tempat lain..." ucapku sambil membalikkan badanku dan menarik tangan Rin.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Rin ucapkan pada 3 orang yang _aku lupa nama mereka._ Aku fokus pada langkahku yang harus menjauhi mereka sebelum ini lebih parah. Aku tidak mau Rin marah lebih dari ini. Jika dia melakukan hal itu, bisa-bisa nama baiknya tercoreng. Aku ingat saat pertandingan dulu. Rin marah ke Ai. Untung saat itu dia hanya menendang tempat sampah. Bagaimana jika dia sampai melukai fisik atlet lain? Dia bisa-bisa dihentikan sementara atau seterusnya.

Kaki kami terhenti di sebuah distrik pertokoan. Kiri-kanan kami penuh dengan gemerlap lampu dari pertokoan. Rin menggegam tangannya yang tidak kupegang dan memukulkan pelan di dadaku. Disenderkan bahunya di dadaku. Sekilas, terlihat wajahnya memerah. Alisnya menikuk tajam. Dia pasti akan menceramahiku panjang.

"Sousuke..."

Aku menutup mataku. Kuelus kepala Rin dengan pelan. Terasa rambut merahnya ini lembut.

"Kamu mau memarahiku?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku... Aku mau pinjam kameramu."

Rin melepaskan dirinya dari dekapanku. Aku mengeluarkan kamera dari tas yang digantung di sebelah kiriku. Kuberikan pada Rin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mau dia lakukan. "Kamu bisa memakainya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak gaptek! Kamu berdiri disana!" tunjuk Rin pada sebuah _space_ yang kiri-kanannya merupakan gemerlap lampu pertokoan.

Setelah aku berdiri di sini, aku bertanya padanya mengenai alasannya kenapa dia meminjam kameraku. Rin mengarahkan kameranya padaku. "Aku baru sadar. Hari ini fotomu sama sekali tidak ada. Masa seorang fotografer tidak ada fotonya di kamera miliknya? Biar aku fotokan untukmu. Lagipula, pemandangan di belakangmu cukup bagus..."

Aku terdiam. Benar katanya. Foto-foto yang kuambil hanya berfokus pada Rin seorang. Fotoku dan foto kami berdua tidak ada.

 _Berdua_?

"Sousuke! Senyum!"

Aku menghela napas. Kumasukan kedua tanganku di saku celanaku. Aku sedikit melemaskan tubuhku agar tidak teralu kaku seperti orang sedang upacara. Aku kurang bisa bergaya di depan kamera. Aku juga bingung seperti apa ekspressi yang dapat kugunakan. Wajahku memang teralu serius. Lagipula, aku itu bukan seorang yang _fashionable_ seperti Rin, ramah seperti Makoto, ceria seperti Nagisa dan Momo. Tetapi, saat kulihat Rin, ingin sekali aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, aku hanya bisa tersenyum secara lepas saat aku bersama Rin.

 _Apa karena aku merasa nyaman bersamanya?_

CEKREK

Rin melihat hasil jepretannya. Dia terlihat kagum dengan apa yang ia hasilkan. Perkataan dia sebelumnya mengingatkanku mengenai satu hal.

Foto kami berdua.

"Rin!"

"Hm?"

"Ke mari!"

Rin melangkah menujuku. Kutarik bahunya kedalam dekapanku. Kuangkat kamera yang berada di tangannya. Kuputarkan layar kameraku sehingga kita bisa melihat seperti apa komposisi kami berdua. "Sou-"

"Kita belum punya foto berdua kan? Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk itu." Bisikku.

Kupencet tombol _shutter_ dan setelah fokusnya terkunci, kamera tersebut menangkap momen tersebut. Kita tertawa bersama dalam satu _frame_ foto.

Setelah puas menangkap momen di daerah tersebut, kami pergi ke sebuah toko ramen dekat sana. Toko tersebut terkenal dengan ramen yang enak dan saat aku masih bersekolah di Tokyo, aku sering kemari.

"Oh, Sousuke-kun! Sudah lama! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ya, kakek penjaga kedai ramen ini mengenalku. Dia sangat ramah. Pelayanannya sangat baik. Tidak heran kedai ini sering penuh. "Hm? Siapa yang disebelahmu?"

"Matsuoka Rin. Salam kenal..." tunduk Rin.

"OH! Kamu Rin, yang sering diceritain oleh Sousuke-kun! Salam kenal, Rin-kun! Sebagai tanda pengenalan, kuberikan bonus untukmu. Silakan!" ucap kakek penjual ramen dan memberikan semangkuk besar ramen.

Rin mengkerutkan alisnya. Aku tertawa lagi. Raut wajah Rin yang keheranan seperti itu benar-benar jarang dilihat. "Puas-puasin makan aja. Nanti senin kamu bakar kembali kalori yang telah kamu dapatkan selama tiga hari ini."

Rin mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai untuk memakan ramen tersebut. Saat ia memakannya, dia terkejut. Pasti karena rasa yang yang enak dan 'rumah' sekali. Rin melihatku dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sousuke! Ramennya enak! Bagaimana jika kita ke mari lagi kapan-kapan?"

"Dari Samezuka ke mari hanya untuk makan ramen?! Hahaha... Nanti saja. Saat kamu pulang dari Australia, aku akan menjemputmu di bandara dan membawamu ke mari."

Gerakan tangan Rin terhenti.

"Sousuke... Kamu... Sudah menentukan ke mana kamu setelah lulus?"

Ah, dia memikirkan ini toh. Tampaknya, ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan rencanaku, ya?

"Rencana awalku adalah membantu ayahku di rumah. Tetapi, jika orang tuaku mengizinkanku untuk memilih jalan yang lain. Aku akan mencari beasiswa ke Indonesia untuk kuliah di sana sekaligus mengasah kemampuan fotografiku."

Rin melihatku dengan raut terkejutnya. "Indonesia? Kenapa di sana?"

"... Seperti yang pernah kubilang. Kamu tertarik untuk ke sana, kan? Aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika aku sekolah di sana, mengulik tentang daerah wisata Indonesia, menciptakan foto yang bagus, dan mengajakmu berkeliling. Tapi, itu sedikit mustahil ya karena Indonesia tergolong negara yang wilayah geografisnya luas. Hahaha..."

"Tidak ada salahnya mempunyai keinginan seperti itu. Sekarang adalah bagaimana cara kamu memperjuangkan untuk mendapatkannya..."

Keadaan hening. Sarafku terhenti seketika. Entah apa yang menusuk hatiku. Perkataan Rin. Perkataan Rin membuatku seperti ini. Rin tertawa. "Hahaha... Maaf merusak suasana. Tapi, aku senang sudah kamu memutuskan kemana. Lalu, jurusan yang kamu ambil?"

"... Desain komunikasi visual..."

"Hoo... Jurusan itu ya. Ah, aku tidak teralu susah untuk berbicara Bahasa. Dulu aku pernah belajar sedikit di SMP sebagai pelajaran pilihan. Jika kamu dan aku punya waktu, ajak aku jalan-jalan ya? Toh, Australia dan Indonesia sebelahan."

Rin mendukungku. Ya. Walau aku melihat matanya sedikit memerah. Ingin sekali kuusapkan pipinya untuk menahan air mata tersebut jatuh. Meyakinkan dia jika jalan yang kupilih, tidak akan membuat jarak kami menjadi lebar. Pertemuan kembali setelah 5 tahun berpisah, telah menyadarkan kami. Aku bersyukur jika aku dapat diberi kesempatan untuk bertemunya kembali. Walau hanya setahun bersama, momen ini tidak akan kulupakan.

Aku teringat akan lagu di trak terakhir pada album yang kemarin aku beli. "Rin, kamu sudah mendengar semua lagu di _Frontier_?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata dia baru mendengar trak keenam, _NEW_ ORDER. Ini kesempatan emas untuk mendengarkannya lagu yang paling kusuka dari album ini yang berada di trak terakhir. Bisa dibilang, lagu ini hampir mirip dengan cerita kita.

"Rin, aku saranin kamu dengar lagu track terakhir. Bukan berarti lagu-lagu yang lain kamu lewati. Tetapi, aku ingin kamu mendengar dengan seksama trak terakhir tersebut."

"Eh? Memang ada apa dengan lagu itu?" herannya.

"Dengar saja dan kamu akan tahu!"

Rin menendang kakiku.

"Sial kamu!"

.

"Dah, Sousukei-kun! Rin-kun! Kapan-kapan kemari lagi! Akan kuberikan harga diskon!"

Rin melambaikan tangannya. Jalan di distrik tersebut masih ramai. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Sekarang malam minggu, jadi tidak aneh jika jalanan ini masih ramai...

Oleh para pasangan.

"Sousuke! Sesampai di hotel, aku mau lihat hasil foto-fotonya! Aku penasaran dengan hasil jepretanmu!"

Aku mengagguk. Rin berjalan di samping kananku dan tasku digantungkan di bahu kiriku. Kami memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke hotel. Kita merasa badan kami telah mencapai batasnya. Sesampai disana, ingin sekali langsung beristirahat di kasur yang enak. Hotel kami tinggal melewati 2 penyebrangan lagi. Selama berjalan, banyak yang kami bicarakan mulai dari hal sehari-hari hingga menyangkut tentang kompetisi yang sebenarnya sudah tidak mau aku ingat lagi.

Ditengah pembicaraan, seseorang mendorongku dari belakang dan merebut tas yang berisi kamera. Gawat! Kamera itu!

Aku tidak mau kamera tersebut hilang. Momen-momen yang belum tentu akan kita dapatkan lagi, akan hilang selamanya. Sial! Aku harus menge-

"RI... RIN!?"

Ternyata Rin telah berlari mendahuluiku dengan cepat.

Sial. Aku harus mengejar Rin! Bahaya jika dia berlari sendiri. Bagaimana jika ada teman-teman si pencurinya yang bersiap untuk menyergapnya?!

"RIN!"

Tibalah di perempatan depan hotel kami. Pencuri tersebut terus berlari menghindari kerumunan dan menyebrangi _zebra cross_ yang kebetulan sedang diperuntukan bagi para penyebrang. _Zebra cross_ tersebut memang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menyebranginya. Rin terus memperpendek jarak antara dia dan pencuri. Rin berhasil mendapatkan tali tas tersebut dan menarik tas tersebut. Pencuri tersebut terjatuh. Karena tindakannya telah ketahuan, dia melepaskan tas tersebut dan kabur. Rin ingin mengejarnya lagi tetapi, sebuah sorot lampu menghilangkan fokusnya. Sorot lampu tersebut berasal dari sedan hitam yang melaju dengan cepat. Bukannya lampu untuk kendaraan masih merah? Mengapa dia tidak memperlambat lajunya?! Kalau begini, Rin bisa tertabrak!

"RIN!"

Ia tidak akan sempat lari untuk menghindarinya. Sial...

 _SIAL!_

"RIN!"

BRAAAKK

Pandanganku seketika berubah gelap. Sesaat setelah kegelapan itu, aku membuka mataku. Kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku mencari Rin dan menemukannya di sebelahku sambil memeluk tas kamera yang berhasil ia rebut. Dia selamat.

"Ka... Mu... Mendapatkannya?"

Entah kenapa tenggorokkanku sangat sakit. Dadaku sesak. Aku susah bernapas.

Rin mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. "Sousuke... Kenapa? Kenapa kamu mendorongku?!"

 _... Ternyata aku tidak lolos, ya?_

Aku ingin sekali memegang tangannya yang gemetaran menggegam jaketku. Aku ingin menjawabnya _"Kamu seorang atlet, jangan sampai ada cedera atau luka parah disekujur tubuhmu. Lagipula, masa depanmu, masih cerah."_ Tapi aku tidak bisa. Suaraku tidak mau keluar. Tanganku tidak bisa digerakan.

Aku menutup mataku. Sakit di bahu kanan ini sudah tidak bisa kutahan. Tubuhku tidak mau merespon disaat aku menyuruhnya untuk bergerak. Kesadaranku belum hilang sepenuhnya. Aku masih bisa mendengar jika orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar kami. Kudengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang merasa prihatin dengan kami. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka. Aku mendengar suara mobil berhenti dekat sana.

Aku merasa seseorang mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku dengan mobilnya. Rin menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai penyanggaku. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat langit-langit mobil tersebut dan Rin. "Ri... Rin..."

Rin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada keningku. Dia berusaha menenangkanku. Justru, aku yang harus menenangkannya. Tangannya gemetaran. Aku dapat merasakan air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya menuju pipiku. Rin terus berbisik namaku. Dia...

Dia sangat ketakutan...

"Rin... Sudahlah..."

"Sudahlah bagaimana?! Aku... Aku takut kehilanganmu... Sousuke..."

Aku tersenyum. Entah darimana aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk tersenyum.

"... Aku tidak... Akan... Kemana-mana... Rin..." helaku.

Dadaku sesak. Sekujur badanku sakit. Pusing yang kualami ini tidak tertahankan. Apabila aku tidur, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa sakit ini. Tapi, sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk itu. Aku harus terus berbicara pada Rin dan meyakinkannya jika aku tidak apa-apa.

"... Rin... Aku..."

Pandanganku semakin kabur. Aku dapat merasa jika saat ini, Rin panik. Dia terus mengajakku berbicara untuk tetap bersamanya. Aku juga ingin tetap bersamanya. Tetapi, mataku sudah tidak kuat. Aku ingin sekali tidur.

"SOUSUKE! BERTAHANLAH! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA SAMPAI DI RUMAH SAKIT!"

"..."

"Sousuke?"

Kegelapan menelanku lagi. Tampaknya, kesadaranku keburu hilang sebelum aku mengutarakannya pada Rin. Mengutarakan apa yang selama ini kupikirkan dan kupendam.

... Kata-kata yang mungkin, akan merubah masa depan kami selamanya...

* * *

 ***To be Continued***

* * *

Ran: Katanya mau hiatus? Kok masih bikin fic? Yah... Maklum, stress ngurus proposal peneltian TA, laporan kerja praktek, dan _cash flow_ kewirausahaan, larinya kesini. Hahaha... Sayangnya, fic di fandom Kuroko yang terbengkalai...

Rin: _Wait a minute!_ Sekarang yang jadi korbanmu adalah aku dan Sousuke?

Sousuke: ... Dan, bagaimana kabar ficmu yang lain?

Ran: ... _I Don't know..._

Rin: Kamu lari dari kenyataan...

Sousuke: *melihat Rin dan Ran*

Rin: So... Sousuke... Kenapa? Seram sekali tatapanmu...

Sousuke: Rin... Ran... Ran Rin... Adiknya Makoto itu Ran dan Ren , di depanku ini Rin, kacamata dari Iwatobi itu Rei... Ran-Rin-Ren-Rei... Keluarga 'R'. Kalian adik kakak ya?! Ran, kamu itu adiknya Makoto ya?!

Rin: _I will kick you!_

Ran: Kalau aku adiknya Makoto, umur Makoto berapa, oi!?

Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan ia. Saya sudah lama gak nulis omake (?) alias curahan seorang author ini, jadi... Apabila curahannya teralu banyak, maaf.

Lalu, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Seperti tagnya, Crossover Kuroko no Basket, jadi akan saya crossoverkan di chapter selanjutnya. Yep, kalian bisa tahu siapa yang akan datang di chapter selanjutnya dan mempunyai peranan cukup penting bagi fic ini. Ok, _Ja' mata!_


	2. Chapter 2

**RIN POV**

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?_

 _Kenapa niat kami untuk liburan harus berujung seperti ini?_

 _Bagaimana jika Sousuke tewas?_

 _Apa yang harus aku bilang pada orang tuanya?_

" _Kami mengejar seorang pencopet dan Sousuke melindungiku karena aku hampir tertabrak saat menyebrang jalan?"_

 _Dilihat dari sisi manapun, aku yang bersalah..._

Kugenggam Ipod yang berlumuran darah ini sambil menunggu matinya lampu ruang operasi. Layar Ipod milik Sousuke retak. Ia menyimpan Ipod ini di kantong celananya saat kecelakaan terjadi. Sewaktu tubuhnya diangkat, Ipod ini terjatuh. Aku teringat apa yang dibicarakan Sousuke saat kami di kedai ramen. Dia menyuruhku untuk mendengar sebuah lagu dari album yang baru ia beli. Lagu pada trak terakhir...

" _Tada Sobani itte..."_

 _Just Stay by Me..._

Kumasukan _earphone-_ ku pada Ipod milik Sousuke dan mencari trak tersebut. Aku mendengarkan intro dari sebuah piano. Aku bisa menduga jika lagu ini pasti bernuansa lembut. Setelah melewati intro yang cukup lama, akhirnya terdengar suara penyanyi tersebut.

 _Tsuyosa no imi o machigaeteitanda_

 _Yowasa o kakushite_

 _Minai furi o shiteta_

 _A_ _isuru koto o kowagatteitanda_

 _A_ _nata ni ataeru koto bakari kangaeteta_

.

 _Hitori ni nareba kotae ga mitsukaru to omotteita kedo_

 _Hontou wa motto_

 _Anata o tayoritai_

 _Anata no nukumori ni furetainda_

Tiba-tiba, air mataku keluar. Sial, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Apa karena suaranya mirip dengan suaraku, aku jadi merasa seperti diriku yang bernyanyi? Tapi, apa alasan utama Sousuke menyuruhku untuk mendengarkan ini?

 _Apakah ini semua yang selama ini ada di pikirannya?_

"So... Sousuke... Aku..."

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

* * *

 _Disclamer: Free! Eternal Summer / High Speed. Kuroko no Basket._

 _For song and Inspiration: Tada, Soba ni Ite - Mamoru Miyano_

 _Warning: Sedikit OOC._

 **JUST STAY BY ME**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Sudah sekitar dua jam aku menunggu di depan ruang operasi ini. kuputar ulang lagu ini terus-menerus. Pandanganku kosong. Pikiranku kosong. Aku hanya mendengar saja lagu ini tanpa memikirkan apapun. Aku memeluk tas berisi kamera yang berhasil kurebut dari pencuri tersebut. Kamera yang sangat berharga bagi Sousuke –dan diriku-. Lampu ruang operasi pun padam dan seseorang dengan setelan lengkap operasi, keluar. "Kamu keluarga pasien?"

"Bukan. Aku sahabatnya. Kami sedang berlibur kemari." Jawabku sambil mencabut _earphone_ dari telinga.

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan mengenai keadaan Sousuke. Entah aku siap mendengarkannya atau tidak. Aku hanya bisa berharap, Sousuke tidak apa-apa.

.

"Namanya Yamazaki Sousuke, kan? Dia mempunyai catatan medis yang cukup banyak di rumah sakit ini. Hampir semuanya berhubungan dengan bahu kanannya."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku tajam. Aku kurang suka jika seseorang mengungkit masalah bahu kanannya.

"Dia mengalami benturan di kepalanya sehingga membuat dia kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi suatu keajaiban, tulang tengkoraknya tidak ada masalah. Lukanya telah kami jahit. Tetapi, keadaan yang parah berada di tempat lain. Tepatnya, di bahu kananya dan tulang rusuknya. Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan bahunya semakin 'hancur'. Jika dia tidak melakukan operasi secepatnya, keadaannya bisa lebih parah. Saya sarankan untuk operasi diluar negeri."

Aku terdiam. Jadi benar, Sousuke sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap bahunya.

"Tempat yang saya rekomendasikan berada di Amerika. Tapi, itu tergantung pilihannya karena hasilnya tetap sama. Pada ujungnya, dia harus tetap menghentikan langkahnya sebagai atlet jika bahunya telah separah ini."

Aku hanya bisa mengepal tanganku setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kami telah memindahkan dia ke ruangan perawatan di lantai ini. Jika kamu mau kesana, silakan. Dia berada di ruangan nomor 421."

Aku tertunduk. Perasaanku kacau. Antara marah atau sedih, bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan membukuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dokter. Kubawa kakiku melangkah menuju ruang tersebut. Aku mencari ruangan nomor 421 dan menemukannya. Kubuka pintu dan melihat 4 kasur dengan 2 kasur kosong dan 2 kasur terisi. Salah satunya adalah, sesosok _sleeping handsome_ yang kukenal, Yamazaki Sousuke.

Dia terlihat pucat. Kantung darah dan cairan infus menggantung di atasnya dan disambungkan dengan selang menuju tangan kirinya. Aku berjalan dan duduk di samping kanannya. Keningnya dililit dengan perban yang cukup tebal. Begitu pula dengan badan dan bahu kanannya. Melihat kondisisinya seperti ini, seharusnya aku menolak untuk mengantarkannya ke Tokyo. Sudah cukup jika kita jalan-jalan di sekitar Samezuka. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang tahu jika kejadian buruk ini akan terjadi.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu sekaligus ruang untuk menyalakan handphone. Aku harus menghubungi Ai mengenai kejadian ini dan menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi tim selama aku pergi.

"Ai."

" _Ah, Rin-senpai? ... Suara senpai... Senpai tidak apa-apa?"_

Aku tahu jika Ai merasa khawatir karena suaraku yang terdengar sangat depresi.

"Ai, aku tidak bisa kembali ke Samezuka untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

" _Eh? Kenapa senpai?"_

"... Sousuke... Dia mengalami kecelakaan.."

Aku dapat mendengar suara barang yang jatuh dari sebrang. Tampaknya, Ai sangat kaget.

" _Eh?! Yamazaki-senpai?! Ba... Bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya?"_

Aku menarik napasku. Aku harus cerita padanya. Lagipula, dia merupakan salah satu teman baiku di Samezuka.

"Dia ditabrak mobil saat kami sedang menyebrang jalan. Dia melindungiku..."

Keadaan hening. Suara bisik-bisik terdengar.

" _Se... Sekarang senpai ada dimana?"_

"Rumah sakit besar Tokyo."

"..." terdengar lagi bisik-bisik. Sepertinya Momo, teman sekamar Ai, sedang berada disana.

" _Senpai... Aku dan Momo-kun akan ke sana besok. Tolong beritahukan kamarnya."_

"... 421..."

" _Baiklah! Terima kasih! Besok kita akan kesana."_

"... Jangan teralu memaksakan diri... Perjalanan kesini cukup jauh."

" _Jika menyangkut senpai, tidak masalah! Lagipula, Yamazaki-senpai telah banyak membantuku. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya dengan hal yang sama, tapi aku bisa membalasnya dengan caraku sendiri!"_

"... Terima kasih..."

" _Sama-sama, senpai! Senpai, jangan lupa istirahat!"_

"Ya. Selamat malam..."

Kumatikan teleponku. Aku melihat langit-langit. Sousuke sudah berubah. Dia sekarang menjadi lebih ramah. Dia bukanlah orang yang keras kepala dan _selfish_ seperti dulu. Perlahan, dia telah membuka hatinya untuk menerima orang lain di sekitarnya. Dia telah melihat jika di dunia ini ada orang yang mempunyai tekat kuat untuk mencapai keinginannya. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasinya agar tidak terjerumus pada kecerobohan dan kelalaian seperti yang dia alami yang berakibat, dia harus mengubur semua keinginannya.

 _Kamu benar-benar membuatku kesal, Sousuke._

Kupejamkan mataku sesaat. Kurasakan dingin yang menusuk di ruangan tersebut. Ya, aku sendiri di ruangan ini. Sekitarku hanyalah lorong rumah sakit yang kosong. Waktu menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Pasti tidak ada orang yang mau jalan atau diam di sini. Rumah sakit itu merupakan tempat yang menyeramkan, kan?

Tiba-tiba, suara gumam seseorang muncul dari kegelapan. Ya, suara ini tidak asing.

Aku melihat ke arah lorong. "Sousuke?"

Orang tersebut muncul. Tetapi, bukan sosok orang yang ingin kutemui. Dia merupakan seorang cowok dengan rambut sangat pendek dan berkacamata. Warna rambutnya sama seperti Sousuke. Tetapi warna matanya lebih hijau. Tubuhnya pun lebih pendek. Saat kupanggil nama Sousuke, dia melihatku sambil menarik alisnya. "Huh?"

Ah, aku salah orang.

"Maaf... Aku salah orang. Kukira temanku..." tundukku.

"Oh. Ok..."

Suaranya benar-benar mirip dengan Sousuke. Ini khayalanku saja atau benar-benar kenyataan? Orang tersebut duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihat wajahnya dan aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. "Mau kopi?" tawarnya.

Kuterima kopi hitam hangat yang ia tawarkan padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan berterima kasih. Dilihat dari otot yang dia punya, sepertinya dia atlet. Walau otot yang ia punya tidak sebagus Sousuke. Tapi, untuk tinggi badan seperti itu, otot seperti orang berkacamata ini sudah bagus. Dia pun melihatku. Melihat mata hijau tajam seperti itu, aku jadi teringat Sousuke yang sedang tertidur. Aku ingin sekali melihat matanya tersebut. Mata tajam yang saat melihatku menjadi lembut.

"Kamu menunggu keluargamu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Aku menunggu sahabatku. Dia menjadi korban tabrak lari..."

"Oh!? Ternyata kejadian itu benar-benar ada!?"

"Maksud?"

Dia membuka handphone hijaunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah berita dari sebuah situs jejaring sosial miliknya. Ternyata, berita tabrak lari yang menimpa Sousuke sudah tersebar luas. "Aku sempat kaget karena terjadi di dekat sini. Selain itu, katanya pelakunya merupakan anak SMA. Bukannya secara legal pengemudi mobil di Jepang itu 20 tahun? Pasti dia kena pasal berlapis..."

Aku masih berusaha untuk membuat diriku percaya akan suaranya. Dia buka Sousuke. hanya suaranya saja yang mirip. Dia melihatku dan tersenyum. "Hyuuga Junpei. 2 SMA. SMA Seirin. Salam kenal!"

Ah...

Dia salah satu pemain dari tim yang bertanding di final _Winter_ _Cup_ yang tadi pagi aku tonton dengan Sousuke. Pantesan aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya.

"Kamu?"

"... Matsuoka Rin. 3 SMA. SMA Samezuka... Salam kenal..."

"Uwah! Senior! Maaf. Err... Salam kenal Matsuoka-san! Lalu, temanmu dirawat di ruang berapa?"

"... 421..."

Hyuuga menghela napas. Aku mengangkat alisku. Ternyata temannya yang dirawat di sini juga berada di ruang yang sama. Aku teringat saat aku masuk ke ruangan tersebut, sebelah kasur Sousuke tertutup gorden menandakan ada yang dirawat disana. Dunia ini sangat sempit.

"Aku akan membawakan coklat ini padanya. Matsuoka-san mau ikut?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin diam di sini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sousuke dalam waktu lama. Walaupun aku tidak yakin dia akan bangun jam segini tetapi, diam disini juga tidak gunanya. Lebih baik aku ikut dengannya dan mungkin saja kami bisa menjadi teman mengobrol.

Sesampai di kamar, terlihat seorang cewek duduk di samping teman yang menjadi pasien disini. "Hyuuga-kun! Kamu lama!" omelnya.

Wajahnya terlihat cukup manis. Gaya pakaiannya pun lucu. Apakah dia salah satu dari pacar mereka berdua?

" _Sorry_ , pelatih. Nih jus jeruk." Ucap Hyuuga sambil memberikan sekaleng jus yang ia beli.

Oh... Ternyata pela-

Tunggu!? PELATIHNYA SEORANG CEWEK SMA!?

"Makasih, Hyuuga! Lalu?"

Cewek tersebut melihatku dengan mata besarnya. Walaupun dia terlihat seperti pria karena potongan rambutnya yang teralu pendek bagi wanita, tapi dia benar-benar manis. Aku jadi teringat dengan adikku. "Ma... Matsuoka Rin. Teman pasien sebelah..."

"Aida Riko! Salam kenal~. Hmm.. yang disana itu, Yamazaki Sousuke-san kan?" tunjuk Aida.

Aku mengangkat alisku. Bagaimana dia bisa ta-...

Oh ya, Sousuke termasuk orang terkenal di sini.

"Hyuuga! Coklatku!" rengek seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut coklat dari kasurnya.

Karena fokus pada Sousuke, aku lupa memberikan coklat hangat yang teman Hyuuga pesan –aku rela membawakannya untuknya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas kopi hitam yang Hyuuga berikan-. Dia berterima kasih dan tersenyum lebar. Senyumannya sangat lembut. Tubuhnya juga sangat tinggi. Tidak heran karena dia pemain basket, dan dia merupakan salah satu pemain inti pemenang _Winter_ _Cup_. Itulah yang diceritakan Hyuuga saat berjalan denganku di lorong tadi.

"Kiyoshi Teppei! Kamu bisa memanggilku Teppei!"

Aku mengangguk.

Ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Kulihat sumber ketakutanku ini dan tertuju pada cewek bernama Aida ini.

"Buka baju!"

HAAAHHH!?

"Riko! Jangan jadi kebiasaan!" panik Kiyoshi.

"PELATIH!" teriak Hyuuga dengan wajah memerah.

"Ahahaha... Maaf. Aku penasaran dengan kekuatan tubuhmu! Lagipula, saat aku melihat siaran di TV, kekuatan Yamazaki-san sangat bagus. Aku pikir, temannya pasti mempunyai kekuatan yang sama." Tawa Aida sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Aku terdiam. Kenapa wanita di sekitarku tidak normal semua? Pertama adikku yang mempunyai kertertarikan diluar wanita biasa, otot. Sekarang, aku bertemu orang ini yang baru aku kenal beberapa menit, langsung menyuruhku membuka baju. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kekuatan seseorang dengan cara membuka baju?

"Riko punya kemampuan untuk melihat kekuatan tubuh dan stamina seseorang. Dia bisa membaca hal tersebut dalam bentuk angka yang secara otomatis muncul di pandangannya. Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu dia juga, kita disuruh buka baju. Hahaha..." Tawa Kiyoshi.

Ka... Kamu jangan ketawa donk!? Ini... INI GAK NORMAL, KAN!?

"Dia anak dari mantan pemain basket nasional dan pemilik gym. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa observasi seperti itu. Ah, ayahnya juga menyuruh kita seperti itu saat kita latihan untuk _winter_ _cup_!" lanjut Hyuuga ditambah helaan napasnya.

AYAH DAN ANAK SAMA SAJA!

"Lebih cepatnya, coba kamu buka baju saja deh, Matsuoka-san!" seru Hyuuga.

Tolong, hentikan! Jika kamu yang menyuruh, seolah Sousuke yang menyuruhku!

Aku menghela napas. Aku juga penasaran sih dengan kemampuannya. Dibukalah jaketku dan kemeja dalamku. Benar-benar ide buruk harus membuka pakaian di tengah dinginnya suhu musim dingin. Dinginnya suhu membuat tulangku tertusuk. Sesaat, aku merasa berbeda dengan mata Aida. Dia melihatku dengan serius dan mencatat sesuatu di papan dadanya. Setelah selesai menulis, dia menyuruhku memakai bajuku lagi. Ah, hangat...

"Staminamu bagus. Untuk atlet renang, ini sudah tergolong sangat bagus. Kekuatanmu juga. Tapi, kamu sebaiknya pandai-pandai mengatur waktumu. Kamu renang gaya bebas dan kupu-kupu kan? Bahumu terlihat lebih tegang. Takutnya gara-gara kamu _over-practice_ atau... Kamu punya masalah?"

 _WHAT_!? Orang ini... Dia seperti peramal!? Kenapa bisa tahu itu semua. Tunggu, kalau dia bisa tahu seperti ini, berarti...

"Anu... Aida..."

"Riko saja!"

"Ah... Riko... Kalau kamu bisa observasi seperti itu, berarti kamu bisa menilai yang Sousuke..."

"Yamazaki-san? Oh... Boleh!"

Kusimpan kaleng minuman yang kubeli di meja sebelah kasur Sousuke. Ai- Riko yang telah memulai observasinya duluan, mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya ke papan. Aku punya firasat buruk.

"Benar-benar bahaya... Kekuatannya sudah turun dratis... Terakhir aku menilainya, tidak separah ini. Dia termaksud _'perfect body'_. Matsuoka-san! Apa yang diderita oleh Yamazaki-san akibat kecelakaan hari ini?"

Aku melihat Sousuke dan mengingat perkataan dokternya. "Dia mengalami beberapa patah tulang di sekitar rusuk dan benturan di kepala."

"... Lalu, bahu kanannya ini?"

Aku menggigit gigi bawahku. "... Cedera akibat _over-practice yang_ diperparah dengan kecelakaan hari ini..."

Riko mengangguk. "Pantas saja" gumamnya. Wajahnya sangat keheranan.

 _Ternyata... Memang benar..._

 _Sousuke sudah tidak bisa kembali..._

"Riko, boleh kulihat hasilnya?"

"Oh, silahkan, Teppei!"

Kiyoshi membaca catatan tersebut bersama Hyuuga. Raut wajah mereka tiba-tiba berubah. Aku bisa melihat mereka _shock_. "Kiyoshi... Ini..."

"Ya... Kasusnya hampir mirip denganku..."

 _Hah? 'Denganku'?_

Kiyoshi tersenyum lirih. Aku bisa melihat kepedihan di matanya. Mata yang sama dengan Sousuke saat aku membicarakan mengenai bahunya. Kiyoshi memegang lutut kirinya. Jangan-jangan...

"Aku... Masa depan basketku... Hampir dihancurkan oleh cedera..."

 _Sama_!

"Lututku hampir hancur. Setahun yang lalu, aku harus menjalani rehabilitasi karena keadaan lututku ini. Aku dicelakai oleh tim lawan. Dokter memutuskan jika aku harus berhenti bermain dulu untuk beberapa waktu atau aku akan benar-benar berhenti total dari dunia basket. Aku sempat bingung karena aku sudah berjanji akan membawa tim ke _Winter_ _Cup_. Tetapi, aku ingin berjuang bersama temanku bersama. Akhirnya, pada _winter cup_ tahun ini aku bisa ikut. Yah... Walau aku harus membayarnya dengan lututku ini, aku berhasil membawa tim ke podium kemenangan."

 _Dia tetap tersenyum._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa orang ini.._

 _Kenapa orang ini tetap tersenyum disaat mimpi dia hancur?_

Dia malah memikirkan untuk tetap bertanding dengan teman-temannya. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir untuk fokus pada penyembuhan? Padahal, jika dia fokus pada penyembuhan, dia bisa bertanding lagi bersama di masa depan. Seolah-olah...

Mereka menghancurkan potensi dan masa depan mereka untuk orang lain.

 _Sama seperti Sousuke._

"Kenapa..."

"Hm?"

"KENAPA KALIAN TETAP MEMAKSA UNTUK BERTANDING!?"

 _Sial, mataku panas..._

"Kenapa kalian membantah perintah kapten kalian?!"

 _Kugemgam tanganku dengan keras._

"KENAPA... KENAPA KALIAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN SENDIRI DAN HANYA MEMIKIRKAN DIRI SENDIRI!? KALIAN... Kalian... Jangan bilang... Seolah-olah ini... Hal terakhir... Yang kalian bisa lakukan..."

 _Sial, aku menangis di depan orang yang baru kukenal._

 _Perasaan ini tidak bisa kutahan. Ingin semua kuteriakan!_

 _Tapi apa yang kudapat?_

 _Senyum._

 _Kiyoshi malah tersenyum padaku._

 _Sousuke pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama._

"Ahaha... Bukan berarti aku akan berhenti total. Pasti Yamazaki-san akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa sifatnya dan apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi kalau aku... Aku akan tetap bermain dengan teman-temanku walau frekuensinya tidak sesering sebelumnya. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bertanding secara resmi saat kuliah nanti. Tetapi, aku bisa mendukung teman-temanku dengan cara lain. Mungkin bisa menjadi pengajar, manager, atau lawan tanding..."

 _Sama! Jawaban mereka sama!_

Keheningan muncul diantara kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubalas. Aku bingung. Memang benar jika sekarang merupakan kesempatan terakhir mereka di SMA. Tapi, apakah mereka tidak akan menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai karir masa depan mereka?

 _"Aku berbohong. Aku tidak punya tempat kemana tujuanku..."_

Kenapa kalian begitu keras kepala!?

Hyuuga memecahkan kehiningan ini, "Matsuoka-san..."

"... Rin saja..."

"Rin-san... Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Aku mengangguk.

Hyuuga mengajaku ke _roof_ _top_. Aku sedikit canggung. Walau suaranya sama, tapi dia berbeda dengan Sousuke. Selain tinggi mereka berbeda, mereka memang orang yang berbeda. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar pembatas dan melihat langit. Polusi cahaya disini menyebabkan hanya sedikit cahaya bintang yang dapat terlihat. Hyuuga menghela napas.

"Apa kamu kapten dari timmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga."

Hyuuga melihatku. Tatapannya berubah dratis. Dia lebih serius. Pandangannya sedikit mengerikan. Apakah ini diri dia yang asli? Bukankah dia orang yang ramah?

"Aku akan berbicara sangat panjang dan tidak akan kuulang. Jadi tolong dengarlah dengan benar."

Hyuuga mengedikkan lehernya. "... Jika kamu sebagai seorang kapten, kamu harus melarangnya bertanding. Tetapi, sebagai seorang teman, kamu tidak mau melakukan hal tersebut, 'kan? Memang kata 'teman' ini sedikit menyebalkan. Orang-orang tipe Kiyoshi pasti akan menggunakan kata tersebut untuk meluluhkan hati kaptennya –walau tidak secara _gamblang_ mengucapkannya-. Pada waktu pertandingan final kemarin di _winter_ _cup_ , dia mengatakan hal tersebut. ' _Ini merupakan pertandingan terakhir bersama teman-temanku'._ Benar-benar membuatku kesal sehingga _free_ _ball_ terakhirku tidak masuk. Aku ingin menang di pertandingan terakhir baginya! Itu adalah keinginanku. Aku sempat kesal karena dia terus memaksakan diri saat pertandingan seleksi _Winter Cup_ melawan Kirisaki Daichi, sekolah yang membuat lututnya seperti itu. Karena hal tersebut, aku naik pitam dan melarangnya untuk ikut serta di pertandingan. Bagaimana tidak? Demi melindungiku dan teman-teman setimku, dia rela kepalanya terluka, sekujur badannya lebam, dan cedera lututnya kambuh. Padahal kami bisa tetap memenangkan pertandingan tanpa perlindungan darinya. Dan kamu tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa lutut Kiyoshi seperti itu? Dia melindungiku dari permainan kotor tim Kirisaki Daichi saat kami kelas 1. Aku mendengar dari kaptennya sendiri, _'Hampir saja ya, megane-kun. Kalau tidak ada dia, kamu pasti menderita luka yang lebih parah dari ini...'._ Mungkin, ini terdengar berbeda dengan kasusmu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mau kubilang padamu sebagai kapten. Dukung terus, beri semangat padanya, dan jangan pasang wajah kecewa di hapadannya. Kamu tidak ingin merasa temanmu ini merasa jika ini akhir segalanya. Terus dukung dan tunggulah dia. Jangan berhenti berharap akan keajaiban. Apapun jalan yang ia pilih. Mau dia kembali renang atau tidak, kamu harus tetap berada di sampingnya sebagai sahabat."

Mata Hyuuga berubah. Dia menjadi sangat serius. Mata hijau itu sangat menusuk. Angin musim dingin berhembus mengibaskan rambutku yang terurai sehingga menutupi sebagian pandanganku. Aku merasa kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Aku sempat berpikir jika aku merupakan kapten yang buruk. Memperbolehkan dia masuk tim disaat keadaannya seperti itu. Tapi sebagai teman, aku ingin mengabulkan permintaannya. Karena, itu sebuah perjanjian yang kami buat bersama. Permintaan terakhirnya sebagai atlet.

Aku berharap...

 _Aku masih bisa berenang dengannya di masa depan._

 _Walaupun hanya sebagai teman..._

 _Tapi dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih tetap berharap sebuah keajaiban datang..._

Sama seperti yang Hyuuga katakan.

"Ya... Terima kasih Hyu-"

Hyuuga mengibaskan tangannya. Dia menutup wajahnya dan tersipu malu. "Ah!? Maaf! Bukannya aku mau menceramahi senpai! Tapi aku berpikir harus berkata demikian sebagai sesama kapten! Maafkan aku!"

Aku terkikik. Lucu mendengar suaranya saat minta maaf dengan nada panik seperti itu. Apakah Sousuke bisa seperti itu? Jika bisa, akan kuabadikan di kameranya agar resolusi video tersebut HD.

"Hyuuga pasti sudah sering jadi kapten ya? Kamu mengerti banget keadaan timmu." Senyumku.

Hyuuga menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku awalnya tidak mau masuk tim basket. Tim SMPku tidak pernah menang. Aku pun muak dengan basket. Tapi, Kiyoshi memaksaku dan membuatku menjadi suka basket lagi. Terlebih lagi, dia memaksaku untuk menjadi kapten. Padahal dia yang seharusnya menjadi kapten! Toh, dia yang menciptakan klub basket sekolah kami. Tapi, malah aku yang dipilih. Jadi, ini sudah tahun keduaku menjadi kapten."

Hebat.

"Kalau kamu, Rin-san?"

"Aku baru ditunjuk beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yah... Sebentar lagi aku akan turun tahta karena pertandingan musim panas kemarin merupakan pertandingan terakhir bagi kelas 3. Hahaha..."

"Lalu, hubunganmu dengan orang yang bernama Yamazaki ini?"

"Hubungan kami sudah dekat semenjak kami kecil. Walau kami sahabat, kami itu rival jika berhubungan dengan renang. Waktu SMP, aku studi ke Australia untuk meningkatkan kemampuan renangku. Kami baru bertemu lagi saat kami naik kelas 3 SMA. Dia murid pindahan dari SMA Tokitsu, Tokyo. Yah, bisa dibilang, 5 tahun berpisah tidak membuat hubungan kami menjauh. Justru, hubungan kami semakin dekat belakangan ini... Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat senang karena kami dapat bersama lagi seperti waktu kami kecil." senyumku.

"Pantesan..."

Wajahku memerah. Apa maksud dia ngomong seperti itu?! Aku seperti menyatakan perasaanku di depan Sousuke. Tapi dibalas dengan dingin dan menusuk.

Tunggu! Menyatakan perasaanku? Aku jadi seperti seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta!

Bentar... Aku memang masih remaja, 'kan?

"Cara kamu melihatnya sangat berbeda. Ya sudah, bagaimana jika kita kembali?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Hyuuga yang menuntun arah kembali ke kamar. Sesampai di kamar, Riko dan Kiyoshi sedang asyik bermain poker. Hyuuga duduk di bangku sebelah kanan di mana bangku tersebut membelakangi Sousuke. Aku berdiri di sebelah Riko dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku minta maaf pada Kiyoshi karena sebelumnya aku telah berteriak di hadapanya. Dia menyuruhku untuk santai saja. Toh, apa yang aku ucapkan hampir sama dengan yang Hyuuga dan Riko katakan padanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dimarahi dengan cara yang sama. Kedua orang bersangkutan memalingkan wajahnya. Memerah.

Aku tertawa kecil dan memutuskan untuk kembali dan duduk di sebelah Sousuke. Dia masih belum menyadarkan diri. Kupegang tangannya dan masih hangat. Ya, dia masih hidup. Rasa hangat di sebelahku ini membuatku nyaman. Aku jadi merasa ngantuk. Tidak aneh karena jam sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam. Banyak kejadian pada hari ini yang membuat diriku lelah. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di kasur dan melihat wajah Sousuke yang sedang tertidur. Melihatnya seperti itu, membuat kesadaranku hilang dan terlelap menuju dunia mimpi. Kebisingan dari trio Seirin di sana tidak berpengaruh padaku. Aku tetap terlelap.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang...

.

.

"...in..."

"Rin..."

"Riiiinnn-ssaaann~"

Aku membuka mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku. Terlihat di hadapanku Riko dan Hyuuga yang sudah siap dengan jaketnya. "Riinn-saaann~ kami mau ke cafetaria~ kamu mau menitip sesuatu?" bisik Riko.

Aku mendengar kicauan burung dan sinar mentari dari sela-sela gorden di belakangku. Ternyata, sudah pagi ya. Sebenarnya, aku malas untuk makan jika Sousuke belum bangun. Tapi jika aku bilang seperti itu, pasti dua orang ini terutama Hyuuga akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Sudahlah, aku akan memesan sesuatu.

"... _Mineral_ _Water_ _and_ _sandwich_... Uangnya nanti aku gantiin..." helaku.

Terdiam. Mereka berdua terdiam. Apakah ada yang salah dengan omonganku?

"Ba... Bahasa Inggrismu bagus sekali! _"_

Ya ampun... Mereka...

"'kan aku pernah bilang, aku dulu pernah sekolah di Australia. Kalau aku tidak bisa berbicara Bahasa Inggris dengan benar, bisa-bisa _missunderstanding_."

"Oh~ ini kesempatan bagus, Hyuuga-kun. Kamu bisa belajar Bahasa Inggris padanya~ Beda referensi bisa beda pengajaran juga~"

"Tunggu! Pelatih?! Kenapa harus aku yang dinasihati olehmu!?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Ah ingin sekali tertawa bersama Sousuke. Tetapi, dia belum terbangun. Aku berharap sebentar lagi dia terbangun.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, Riko dan Hyuuga membawa sekeranjang makanan. Aku memindahkan kursiku menjadi sisi kiri Sousuke di mana aku bisa sarapan bersama Riko, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi yang baru terbangun. Kiyoshi sering bolak balik rumah sakit dan apabila akhir minggu dia berada di rumah sakit, Riko dan Hyuuga suka menemaninya. Mereka mulai bercerita mengenai tim basket mereka hingga pengalaman seram di rumah sakit ini.

Sesekali aku ikut tertawa. Aku paling suka saat mereka menceritakan tentang anggota baru mereka yang dijuluki ' _the phantom_ '. Ternyata, orang dengan hawa keberadaan rendah itu beneran ada. Kukira hanya mitos atau di film. Aku jadi teringat saat menonton pertandingan _winter cup,_ aku tidak sadar jika ada pemain berambut biru di tim Seirin setelah pertandingan lewat sekitar setengah jam. Mungkinkah dia si ' _the phantom'_ tersebut?

Setelah makan, aku memakai coatku dan beranjak dari kursiku.

"Mau kemana, Rin-san?" tanya Riko dengan setumpuk dorayaki di tangannya.

"Aku mau kembali ke hotel. Ini sudah waktu untuk _check_ - _out_. Apabila ada teman-temanku dari Samezuka datang, bisa suruh mereka tunggu dulu?"

Trio Seirin mengangguk.

Aku melihat Sousuke. _Aku pergi dulu sebentar, Sousuke._

Kusimpan tas kameranya di laci dan kukunci. Kumulai langkahku menuju hotel. Selama berjalan, kudengar terus menerus lagu dari Ipod milik Sousuke. Lagu _Tada Soba ni Itte._ Lagu ini benar-benar bikin _BaPer._ Aku jadi ingin terus bersama dengan Sousuke. Walau kami akan lulus, aku benar-benar ingin terus bersamanya. Tapi, kami mempunyai jalan yang berbeda bukan? Caraku untuk berada di sampingnya...

" _Tunggu dan tetap dukunglah dia_."

Kata-kata Hyuuga telah menyemangatiku...

Mungkin itu yang hanya bisa kulakukan...

 _Menunggu._

Bukan sebuah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Tetapi, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Untuk saat ini...

.

Pulang dari hotel, aku menghela napas. Bahuku sakit! Bawaanku sangat banyak!

Rasanya pundakku mau patah. Sebelah kiri adalah tas milik Sousuke dan sebelah kanan adalah tas milikku. Aku bersyukur, Sousuke dan aku tidak membawa laptop. Jika bawa, aku tidak yakin, bahuku akan siap dipakai untuk latihan. Pasti saat pulang, aku harus memakai banyak koyo yang sangat panas dan menutupi hampir seluruh pundakku. _That's not beautiful!_

Akhirnya sampai di lobi rumah sakit. _Lucky!_ Dewi Fortuna itu memang tidak ke mana-mana! Saat sampai di depan lift lantai dasar, lift sedang berada di lantai ini. Aku tidak harus menggendong tas ini lebih lama. Semoga Ai dan Momo membawa banyak armada kemari. Aku tidak enak jika mereka berdua harus menggendong tas ini sampai Samezuka.

Sesampai di kamar, aku dikejutkan oleh kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Haru?! Makoto?! Nagisa?! Rei?! GOU!?"

"Halo, Onii-chan!" senyum Gou.

Kulihat di samping Gou, sosok pria yang aku tunggu semalaman. Dia melihatku dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah lama kurindukan. Dengan mata emerlandnya yang lembut saat melihatku.

"Rin... Selamat datang." Senyumnya.

So... SOUSUKE!?

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Omake

Ran: Sebenarnya, lanjutannya sudah beres diketik dan bakal masuk ke chapter ini... Tapi, pikir-pikir lagi, bakal kepanjangan. Akhirnya, dibagi dua dan sisanya bisa buat chapter 3. Lalu, setelah semua penulisan laporan mulai dari laporan kerja profesi, proposal untuk matkul Bahasa Indonesia, persentasi matkul Bahasa Inggris, dan proposal penelitian tugas akhir selesai, baru sempet ngedit untuk chapter ini. Semangatku berasa terisi kembali~

Rin: Hm... Curhat?

Ran: ... Habis itu, sambil nunggu upgrade Win 10, ngetik ini. Dan gak terasa sudah jam 12 jam nge upgrade ini lappie.

Sousuke: oh? Upgrade gratis itu? _I see..._

Ran: Lumayan dapet Win 10 gratisan tapi ori. Hohoho XD

Kiyoshi: Lumayan tuh, Ran!

Ran: He-Euh... Ya sudah, terima kasih yang telah membaca curhatan –gaje- ini. Terima kasih juga yang telah membaca fanfic ini :D Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ (udah gak sabar karena chapter selanjutnya merupakan chapter kesukaanku~ XD)

Hyuuga: Btw... Rin... Kenapa kamu _tsukommi_ terus ya?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Free! Eternal Summer (Kyo-Ani) / High speed | Kuroko no Basket (Tadatoshi Fujimaki)

For song and inspiration: Tada, Soba ni Ite – Mamoru Miyano

Warning: Sedikit OOC.

* * *

 **JUST STAY BY ME**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Keberadaan grup Iwatobi benar-benar diluar dugaan. Doaku memang dikabulkan mengenai saat melihat Ai dan Momo membawa armada. Tapi, bukan mereka juga kali yang kumaksud! Jarak sekolah kita cukup jauh! Ujung-ujungnya, Momo dan Ai yang harus membawa tas-tas yang berat ini ke Samezuka sendirian. Maafkan aku, wahai juniorku!

"Lalu, kenapa kalian grup Iwatobi harus datang juga?" helaku.

"Kami mendapat kabar dari Ai-chan jika Sou-chan mengalami kecelakaan. Kami memutuskan untuk menjenguknya ke mari." Senyum cowok pirang yang penuh dengan kesan ' _cute',_ Nagisa.

Aku melihat Sousuke yang sedang duduk di kasurnya. Sepertinya ia baru menyadarkan diri. Terlihat dari matanya yang sayu.

Suasana ini sangat tidak romantis! Aku yang telah menunggunya semalaman dengan hati yang tidak tenang tapi, dia membuka matanya saat aku tidak berada di sampingnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa perlu aku pukulkan palu pada kepalamu agar kamu tidak sadar lagi, Sousuke?

"Lalu! Lalu! Yang disana itu, Kiyoshi Teppei-san, kan!?" ceria Momo, adik kelasku –sekaligus adik dari mantan kapten klub renang Samezuka-. Reaksinya seperti melihat seorang artis saat melihat Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi melihat Momo dan merasa sedikit bingung. Dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Oh? Ah… Ya… Salam kenal, err..."

"Momotarou! Mikoshiba Momotarou! Kamu salah satu _Uncrowned Kings_ kan? Aku penggemarmu! Aku melihatmu di permainan _Winter Cup_ kemarin! _Vice_ _Claw_ -mu hebat!" Semangat sang pemuda tersebut.

 _Eh bentar…_ _Uncrowned Kings? Oh... Aku pernah mendengar mereka. 5 pemain basket hebat pada masa_ _nya. Kekuatan dan kemampuan yang_ _bisa disandingkan dengan Generation of Miracle. Aku tidak tahu ternyata orang_ _yang terlihat bodoh karena suka senyum-senyum sendiri_ _ini merupakan salah satu dari Uncrowned Kings._ _Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu…_

"Terima kasih, Mikosiba-kun..." senyum malu Kiyoshi.

Sepertinya Kiyoshi sedikit tidak enak jika ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Hyuuga mengetuk bahuku dan berbisik padaku. Aku tidak sadar jika dia sekarang berdiri di sebelahku. "Rin-san... Mereka kelas berapa?"

Kulihat orang-orang yang berdiri dari sisi sebrangku. "Orang yang tinggi ramah dan mempunyai rambut coklat itu kelas tiga. Cowok berambut hitam di sebelahnya sama. Sisanya kelas dua kecuali Momo. Dia masih kelas satu." Jawabku.

"Oh... Ok..."

Sang kapten Seirin berdiri tegak dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Momo. Setelah menarik napas dalam, "OI! ANAK KELAS 1! JAGA KEHENINGAN RUMAH SAKIT! KAMU TAHU RUMAH SAKIT ITU BUKAN TEMPAT UNTUK TERIAK-TERIAK!"

.

 _Hyuuga! Harusnya kamu yang di_ _am! Ini rumah sakit!_

.

"HIIIYY! YAMAZAKI-SENPAI! MAAFKAN AKU!" tangis Momo.

Semua terdiam dan melihat Sousuke. Sousuke yang dari tadi sedang fokus sarapan –disuapi oleh Gou- mengangkat alisnya heran. Aku menghela napas. Tolong jangan tambah stressku dengan kekonyolan kalian dong. Kalian mempermalukanku. Mau aku simpan di mana mukaku ini?

 _._

 _Oh ya, G_ _OU_ _. Kenapa kamu suapin_ _SOUSUKE?_

 _Sousuke, jika kamu masih INGIN hidup, jangan MACAM-MACAM dengan Gou!_

.

"BODOH! Hyuuga-kun, harusnya kamu jangan ikut campur!" kesal Riko dan memukulkan _harisen_ yang dikeluarkan dari tasnya.

Kiyoshi dan Sousuke tertawa kecil. Tawa mereka terhenti saat mereka melihat satu sama lain. Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar. "Ah, hai Yamazaki-san! Aku Kiyoshi Teppei. Pasien sebelahmu. Salam kenal…"

"Yamazaki Sousuke. Salam kenal, Kiyoshi-san."

"Panggil saja Teppei! Kamu lebih tua dariku, kok! Oh ya, suaramu berat sekali ya. Benar-benar mirip Hyuuga~ Rambut kalian sama berwarna kehitaman. Warna mata kalian juga hampir sama. Jangan-jangan kalian kembar terpisah~"

"APA MAKSUDMU, KIYOSHI!" teriak Hyuuga.

 _Mungkin, jika Sousuke marah akan seperti Hyuuga. Tapi, aku jarang melihat Sousuke marah-marah seperti ini. Setahuku, dia jarang menunjukan ekspressi marah. Walaupun, mukanya terlihat menyeramkan. Mungkin gara-gara matanya yang seperti 'ikan mati' itu dan garis mulutnya yang lebar saat dia diam. Karena itu, orang berpikir Sousuke adalah tipe orang penindas._

"Yamazaki. Nutrisimu tidak akan terpenuhi jika kamu hanya makan sayur. Nih aku bawakan makarel untukmu! Tenang aku sudah memanggangnya dengan baik sehingga kamu tinggal menambahkannya pada nasi." Haru mengeluarkan beberapa tempat makan dari tasnya. Ugh… Bau ikan bakar langsung tersebar saat ia membuka tempat makannya.

"Jika Rin mau, silakan. Aku telah membawa banyak."

"Aku inginnya _meat!"_ balasku.

Hyuuga melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. "SAKURAI!?"

Haru melihat Hyuuga dengan tatapan herannya. "Maaf… Saya Nanase Haruka. Kelas 3 SMA Iwatobi. Klub Renang dan saya hanya berenang _free_. "

"Hyuuga-kun! Dia bukan Sakurai! Hanya suaranya saja mirip…" hela Riko.

Hyuuga menggarukan kepalanya. Ah, Sakurai… Ryo Sakurai, _Three_ _pointer_ dari Sekolah Tóó ya? Aku pernah nonton pertarungan antar dua sekolah ini, Seirin dan Tóó saat awal _Winter_ _Cup_. Dua _Three_ _Pointer_ yang gak mau saling kalah sehingga awal pertandingan dikuasai oleh permainan mereka berdua. Kemampuan mereka sama-sama hebat…

.

 _Ah… Aku baru ingat… Haru dan Sousuke juga sering adu pendapat…_

.

"Ahahaha… Ternyata Anda pemain basket dari SMA Seirin ya. Perkenalkan… Saya Tachibana Makoto, kapten klub renang Iwatobi. Salam kenal…" Ramah sang kapten Iwatobi.

"Maaf mengganggu ketenangan Kiyoshi-san dan kawan-kawan di sini. Oh ya saya perkenalkan, ini Hazuki Nagisa dan Ryugazaki Rei. Mereka sama-sama anggota klub renang Iwatobi. Lalu ini Matsuoka Gou, pelatih sekaligus manager tim renang." Makoto memperkenalkan satu-satu anggota timnya yang tentunya, setiap anggota tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, Kiyoshi Teppei! Panggil Teppei juga tidak apa-apa. Ini Aida Riko. Dia juga pelatih sekaligus manager. Dia mempunyai _sport center_ yang terkenal disini. Tentu, mereka mempunyai kolam renang yang berkualitas tinggi. Jika kalian punya waktu kosong, kalian bisa ke sana dan dapat minta diskon…" senyum Kiyoshi yang memperkenalkan Riko. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan. Apakah mereka berpacaran?

.

 _Mendengar kata 'renang', Haru langsung bergegas membuka kancing baju polonya. Tentu, teman kecilnya langsung menghentikannya._

 _._

"Ooohh… Pelatih tim Seirin seorang perempuan! Itu hebat!" puji Rei. Riko tersipu malu.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Kita juga kok!" seru Nagisa yang tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu…"

Hyuuga berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk. "Junpei Hyuuga. Kapten tim basket Seirin. _Shooting_ _guard_."

"Huwaa… Mukanya seram sekali…" gemetar Momo yang berdiri di belakang Ai.

"Dia _three pointer_ kebanggaan kami. Ah, Hyuuga-kun memang terlihat pemarah. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok." Senyum Kiyoshi.

"Dia… Dia mirip Yamazaki-senpai…" takut Momo yang masih terus menggenggam lengan Ai.

Ai hanya bisa tertawa miris.

Kulihat Ai dan Momo yang terlihat ripuh. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan mereka ya? Sebagai kapten, aku harusnya memperkenalkan mereka seperti Makoto lakukan.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan timku ya? Ini Nitori Aichirou. Dia kelas 2 dan salah satu anggota tim relay Samezuka. Lalu yang di sebelahnya… Kalian sudah tahu…"

"RIIINNN-SENPAI JAHAAATT!"

"Lalu…"

Sousuke melihat Kiyoshi yang berada di sisi kirinya. Dia mengangguk sedikit untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Yamazaki Sousuke. Sekelas dengan Rin. Salam kenal."

Kiyoshi membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Tiba-tiba, perhatian kami berpindah pada Riko yang sedang mengibas tangannya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tempat kue dari tasnya. "Oh ya, aku membawa _cookies_ buatan tangan. Siapa yang mau?" tawar Riko.

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga langsung terdiam dan gemetaran. "I… Itu…"

"Hmm? Kenapa, Kiyoshi? Hyuuga?" heranku.

"Ti… Tidak…"

Riko berjalan ke sebelah Sousuke yang baru selesai makan. Setelah selesai menyuapi Sousuke, Gou dan Ai pergi ke kafetaria untuk membeli minuman ringan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Gou berjalan sendiri –dan aku tidak yakin jika dia bersama Momo-. Karena itu aku menyuruh Ai untuk mengantarnya. "Yamazaki-san! Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin kamu merasakan _cookies_? Ini!"

Sousuke mengangguk pelan dan mengambil sepotong kue kering. Dia melihat dengan heran kue tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya ragu memakannya. Kue kering tersebut satu persatu diambil oleh para anggota Iwatobi. Sayangnya, karena jumlah kue yang sedikit, aku dan Makoto tidak mendapatkannya.

"Bersyukurlah kamu tidak memakannya…"

Aku menoleh Hyuuga yang telah pucat wajahnya. "Eh?"

"… Entah apa yang dimasukannya…" lanjutnya.

Kulihat Sousuke dan dia melihatku. Dia belum memakan kue yang ada di tangannya itu "Ri… Rin…".

Aku mengangkat alisku heran. Tiba-tiba, Haru mendekati Sousuke dengan kue di genggamannya. Ia membisikan sesuatu. Sousuke mengangguk setuju. Tumben mereka tidak beradu argument. Apakah mereka salah minum obat?

"A… Aida, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Haru dengan tampang serius.

"Ya?" jawab Riko dengan penuh semangat. Matanya terlihat penuh harapan. Haru dan Sousuke terdiam dan menelan ludahnya. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita menunggu dengan penuh harapan agar orang dapat merasakan kue buatan tangannya. Mereka menelan kembali apa yang mau mereka tanyakan.

"Yamazaki… Tampaknya kita harus memakan kue ini…" ucap Haru yang diikuti oleh anggukan oleh Sousuke. Sousuke melihatku. "Jika aku mati, jagalah kamera ini dengan sungguh-sungguh…"

"HAH?! Memang kenapa?! Itu bukannya hanya kue, ya?" heranku.

Haru yang melihat tangan Makoto kosong, membagi setengah kuenya dan diterima oleh sahabatnya tersebut –atau jika dia mati karena kue ini, ada yang menemaninya ke alam sana?- . Sousuke melihat kue berbentuk beruang tersebut dan mencoba memasukan ke mulutnya. Saat kue tersebut sampai di bibirnya, suara benturan yang keras muncul dari sebelah Sousuke. Ternyata, Momo terkapar di lantai dengan wajah yang pucat.

"MOMO! KAMU TIDAK APA-APA?!" seruku dan mendekat padanya.

Saat kuangkat tubuhnya, suara benturan muncul kembali dari sisi lain. Kini giliran Rei dan Nagisa. Disusul kemudian oleh Haru dan Makoto. Hyuuga berteriak nama Sousuke dan aku pun langsung berdiri untuk melihat sahabatku tersebut. Dia juga telah terkapar di kasurnya.

"SOUSUKE!"

Aku berusaha membangunkan Sousuke. Tangannya gemetaran saat menggegam tanganku. "Ri… Rin… Aku melihat… Sesuatu…"

"SOUSUKE! OI! BERTAHAN! Ri… RIKO! Apa yang kamu masukan ke dalam kue ini!?"

"Eeehh! Aku gak memasukan apa-apa kok! Bahan-bahannya seperti biasa…" polos Riko.

Hyuuga menghela napas. "Kali ini, kamu memasukkan bahan tambahan apa ke dalam kue ini?"

"Hmmm… Bubuk vitamin C dan Protein Pro rasa coklat".

BUBUK PROTEIN!?

Aku mengguncang tubuh Sousuke dengan lebih kencang. "SOUSUKEEEE! JANGAN MATIIII!"

"Ri… Rin… Aku melihat… Nenek… Di kapal… Ne… Nenek… Mengajaku pergi… Tenang… Aku akan kembali…"

"So… SOUSUKE! JANGAN IKUT DIAAA!"

 **(SOUSUKE'S POV)**

Hh… Aku pikir aku akan mati untuk kedua kalinya…

Pertama saat aku ditabrak semalam. Kedua, saat aku memakan kue ini. Aku tidak tega melihat wajah seorang wanita yang meminta bantuan. Tapi karena ragu, aku juga tidak dapat membiarkan Rin yang terancam. Lebih baik aku sendiri yang menanggung ini semua. Aku adalah lelaki, bukan?

"Sousuke, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin dengan khawatir.

Aku mengangguk. Rasanya, lidahku sedikit aneh… Baru kali ini aku merasakan makanan yang didalamnya dicampur dengan bubuk protein yang banyak. Aku pernah dapat kabar jika Gou juga mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama. Hebat para anggota Iwatobi dapat bertahan…

.

 _Ngomong-ngomong tentang Gou, dia telah kembali dengan membelikanku jus jeruk. Ahh… Rasanya, surgaaa… Kesegaran jus jeruk ini menghapus rasa aneh dari lidahku ini._

.

"Ba… Bagaimana rasanya?" malu sang pembuat kue.

Sebagai seorang pria, kita harus menghibur hati seorang gadis. Aku harus memberikan jawaban yang positif baginya. Aku tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis menitikan air mata.

.

 _Aku gombal?_

 _Hey! Jangankan seorang gadis! Aku saja tidak mau melihat sahabatku menangis! Walaupun orang tersebut telah menyembunyikan wajahnya di jaketku, wajah nangisnya masih terbayang!_

.

"Ehm… Kuenya enak kok. Tapi, jika kamu menggunakan bubuk coklat asli, pasti rasanya akan lebih enak." Senyumku.

Nanase yang sudah mulai sadar, berpendapat yang sama. "Ya… Lagipula, semua yang dibuat oleh hati… Pasti akan enak. Tenang…"

" _Dan tidak perlu memakai bubuk protein lagi!"_ batinku.

Aida mengangguk dengan penuh senang.

"Oh ya… Aku membuat ini untuk kalian!"

Aida berjalan menuju lemari samping kasur Kiyoshi di mana ia meletakan papan dada miliknya. Aku penasaran apa yang ingin ditunjukan padanya.

"Rin-san, Gou-chan, ini aku telah membuatkan daftar kemampuan otot setiap anggota renang baik anggota Iwatobi atau Samezuka. Ini bisa menjadi bekal untuk kalian membuat menu latihan…" senyumnya.

Kemampuan otot? Da… Darimana dia mendapatkannya?

Rin melihatku dengan tatapan sedih. Apa yang dia lihat di kertas tersebut? Jangan-jangan…

Gou yang mengintip juga hasil yang ada di tangan Rin dan terlihat kaget. Pasti yang dia melihat hasil yang tidak memuaskan dari dataku. Gou melihat sisi kananku dengan mata kecewanya. Ya…

.

Bahu kananku…

.

"Tidak apa... Ini tidak sakit kok, Gou.. Tenang saja!"

Aku mengelus rambut Gou. Bagiku, Gou sudah seperti adik sendiri. Dari kecil kami selalu bersama –walau saat SMA kami terpisah karena aku pindah ke Tokyo-. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya jika aku tidak apa-apa.

.

 _Kulihat sepintas, Rin melihatku dengan raut yang sama dengan adiknya ini._

 _._

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore. Rombongan dari Iwatobi dan Samezuka harus bergegas pulang jika mereka masih ingin beristirahat untuk besok sekolah. Sebelum pulang, Rin menitipkan surat dari rumah sakit pada Ai untuk diserahkan pada kesiswaan sekolah kami. Ai dan Momo membawa pakaian kami yang telah Rin bawa dari hotel untuk ditukar dengan pakaian baru. Ternyata, firasat Rin untuk menitipkan kunci kamar cadangan pada mereka tidak salah.

Kiyoshi ikut mengantarkan Aida dan Hyuuga hingga lobi. Dia berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat. Ah, aku lupa tidak bertanya padanya kenapa dia harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Sepertinya, dia mengalami cedera saat pertandingan kemarin. Di kamar ini tersisa aku dan Rin. Aku melihat pada lemari yang berada di samping Kiyoshi. Sejak tadi, aku keheranan, kenapa banyak dorayaki disana.

"Hm? Kudengar, Kiyoshi suka dorayaki, jadi Hyuuga dan Riko membawakannya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak." Ucap Rin.

Aku melihat Rin. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Rin. Aku menggegam tangannya. "Rin... Apa yang... Terjadi saat aku tidak menyadarkan diri?"

Rin tertunduk. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah. Bibir kami hampir saling menyentuh. Rin menutup matanya. Ah… Tampaknya… Dia tidak mau melihatku…

"Rin... Apa kau-"

"Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Pergerakanku berhenti seketika. Rin membuka matanya dan dengan cepat merubah pandangannya agar kami tidak saling kontak mata. "Aku... Aku hanya banyak pikiran saja, kok Sousuke..."

Aku menghela napas. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kiriku. "Ya sudah... Aku bersyukur kamu sudah kembali seperti awal."

Ya… Aku khawatir… Sebelumnya, Rin terlihat sedikit murung. Aku yakin, pasti dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian yang menimpaku ini. Tapi, semenjak kedatangan teman-temannya, perlahan dia kembali. Syukurlah dia telah kembali menjadi Rin yang kukenal.

.

Tapi, kenapa wajahnya memerah?

.

Aku harus mencari pokok pembicaraan lain. Ah ya, Kamera!

"Ri… Rin! Bisa kau ambilkan kameraku? Aku mau melihat keadaannya!"

Rin mengangguk pelan. Dia mengambil kunci laci dari kantong celananya dan membuka laci tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan tas kamera an memperlihatkannya padaku. Aku menghela napas lega. Ternyata, kamera ini baik-baik saja. Rin berhasil menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya.

.

Wajahnya kembali memerah.

.

"Err.. Rin? Kamu demam?" tanyaku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menawarkan diri untuk membantuku melihat keadaan kameranya. Aku mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya untuk melakukannya. Kuarahkan Rin saat membuka lensa kamera untuk melihat cederanya. Tangan kananku tidak bisa kugerakan. Ya, jangankan digerakan, aku diamkan saja tetap terasa sakit. Sepertinya, aku harus membiasakan menggunakan tangan kiri saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit nanti.

Rin berhasil memisahkan antara lensa dan _body_ kamera dengan sempurna. Tanpa ada satu pun bagianyang tergores atau pecah. _Good job,_ Rinrin!

Rin memencet tombol galeri. Ia melihat-lihat foto yang berhasil diambil olehku. Kami tertawa saat melihat hasil foto yang gagal. Kadang kami terkesima saat melihat foto yang berhasil. Terutama foto yang memotret kapten renang Samezuka ini. Melihat ini semua, aku bersyukur jika aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup. Aku melihat Rin. Aku baru nyadar jika hanya kami berdua di kamar ini. Kiyoshi masih mengantar Hyuuga, Aida, dan teman-teman Iwatobi beserta Nitori dan Mikoshiba untuk pulang…

Tunggu…

Hanya kita berdua?

Aku tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahku untuk membisikan sesuatu pada Rin. Entah perasaan apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukannya. Tetapi, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong... Hanya kita berdua, Rin... Jadi..."

Rin melihatku dengan wajah yang telah memerah. Apakah suhu tubuhnya meningkat? Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya seperti itu. Walau aku teman kecilnya, aku jarang melihat wajah Rin yang seperti itu terutama saat kami SMA ini.

Bibir merahnya terlihat sedikit gemetaran. Apa yang ia takutkan? Memang dia melihatku sebagai hantu? Ingin sekali kutenangkan bibir tersebut. Kudekatkan kening kami dan…

"Haaaahhh~ Akhirnya sampai juga~"

JEDUK!

Suara yang terdengar dari pintu itu tidak asing. Ya, penghuni lain di kamar ini, Kiyoshi Teppei. " _Are_? Kalian berdua kenapa? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

"... Ti… Tidak… Kepalaku terbentur kepala Sousuke saat melihat foto di kamera. Ugh… Sousuke, kepalamu keras sekali!" Kesal Rin yang kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan kameraku. Aku memegang keningku yang cukup sakit karena terbentur kepala Rin. Kepalanya juga cukup keras!

"Harusnya… Aku yang bicara seperti itu!" gumamku.

Kiyoshi berjalan menuju sisi yang kosong di kasurku. Ia menawarkan dorayaki padaku dan Rin. Tapi aku menolak karena aku masih cukup kenyang. Lagipula, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa jam. Aku merasa tidak enak jika aku menerima sesukaku walaupun dia telah menawarkannya.

Kulihat Kiyoshi memakan dorayakinya dengan penuh semangat seperti anak kecil memakan permen. Ya, dia memang terlihat seperti itu, tetapi badannya sangat besar dan tinggi. Yaahh.. Gak aneh jika dia dipilih menjadi _center_ di timnya.

Kiyoshi melihat foto yang sedang ditampilkan di kamera yang berada di pangkuan Rin. Dia langsung kegirangan. Foto yang membuat ia senang adalah foto ramen yang diambil olehku. Yah, menurutku ini memang hasil terbaik dari _food_ _photography_ yang aku ambil kemarin. Rin mengangkat alisnya keheranan. Apa dia gak percaya dengan hasil yang kuambil ini?

Saat Rin memencet tombol _next_ , Kiyoshi menemukan foto Rin dengan _c_ _lose_ _up_ seperempat badan dan latar belakang cahaya-cahaya lampu. Saat mengambil foto tersebut, aku menggunakan _doff_ kecil sehingga belakangnya menjadi blur. Memang foto ini foto yang indah… Sekali lagi, Rin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kali ini menggunakan selimutku.

"Matsuoka-san... Kamu bisa menjadi seorang model..." puji Kiyoshi.

Memang benar sih. Rin memang cocok menjadi seorang model. Dia mempunyai _fashion_ _sense_ yang bagus. Bahkan setiap aku berjalan-jalan dengannya, aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena para wanita memandangi Rin dengan penuh nafsu. Ya… Kombinasi pakaian yang dia kenakan cukup menarik dibandingkan milikku. Aku sendiri kurang tertarik dalam hal tersebut. Lagipula, karena ukuran tubuhku yang cukup besar, aku cukup sulit mendapatkan pakaian yang _stylish_.

Rin melihatku dengan wajahnya yang masih merah padam akibat pujian dari Kiyoshi tadi. "Sousuke… Dia lebih cocok menjadi model dibandingkan denganku. Dia tinggi dan… Tampan…"

.

 _Ah, kamu berlebihan, Rin…_

 _._

"Eh~ Tapi, gayamu _fashionable_ sekali. Kamu pasti laku jadi model. Ah, Yamazaki-san juga bisa. Kamu trendi sekali!"

Aku melihat Kiyoshi beserta foto yang sedang dilihatnya. Oh, foto sore saat di distrik pertokoan itu. "Itu Rin yang memilihkannya untukku. Katanya aku harus mencoba untuk merubah gayaku sekali-kali".

Lagi, Rin menyembunyikan wajahnya di selimutku.

.

 _Hari ini kamu sering sekali malu, Rin!_

 _._

Kiyoshi memencet tombol dan muncul foto kami berdua. Kiyoshi melihat kami. "Kalian... Sedekat apa kalian?"

Wajahku dan Rin saling memandang. Rin langsung melihat ke arah lain. Entah kenapa setiap dia melihatku, dia pasti melakukan hal tersebut. Apakah dia demam? Apa dia salah makan selama aku tidak menyadarkan diri?

"… Kami bersahabat sejak kami kecil." Jawabku.

.

 _Ya, saat ini, aku masih sebatas sahabat sejak kecil. Belum lebih._

 _Ya, aku juga tidak teralu berharap jika hubungan kami bisa berkembang…_

 _Menjadi sahabat sejak kecil, itu sudah cukup…_

 _._

"Hmmm... Enak ya kalian masih tetap bersama..." senyum Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi menyenderkan dagunya di tangannya.

Aku sedikit heran dengan perkataannya. Bukannya dia mempunyai sahabat yang tadi menemaninya?

"Aku baru mengenal mereka saat aku kelas 1 SMA. Aku dulu pernah kencan dengan Riko." Jelasnya.

.

UHUK!

Tersedak.

.

Aku tersedak saat mendengar itu bersamaan dengan meminum jus jeruk yang Gou belikan. Kl boleh jujur, Gou membelikan jus jeruk cukup banyak. Aku pun jadi ketagihan untuk meminumnya.

"Sousuke! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" panik Rin.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Diluar dugaan! Ternyata Kiyoshi pernah kencan dengan pelatih basketnya! Tapi, aku merasa seperti cinta segitiga diantara mereka. Jangan-jangan, seiring waktu berjalan, akan ada hubungan yang berkembang diantara mereka?!

Kiyoshi terus tertuju pada galeri kameraku. Sedangkan aku dan Rin memeriksa tentang keadaan lensa yang tidak sengaja tasnya terbanting saat diambil dari pencuri pada kejadian kemarin. Rin terlihat sangat hari-hati saat memegang lensa tersebut. 70 mm _l_ _ens_ dengan garis merah yang biasa digunakan untuk _landscape_. Rin penah bercerita padaku jika dia tertarik untuk membeli kamera yang dapat memotret pemandangan jarak jauh. Dia ingin membawakan pemandangan Jepang yang indah pada orang tuanya di Australia. Begitu juga sebaliknya, dia ingin membawakan pemandangan indah di Australia pada ibu, adik, dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setelah selesai lensa tersebut, Rin memeriksa lensa yang sebelumnya digunakan di kameraku, lensa fix. Aku suka menggunakan lensa ini karena dapat memotret portrait dengan baik. Lensa ini disebut fix karena zoomnya sudah tidak bisa diatur.

Aku menghela napas lega karena keadaan lensaku tidak ada yang rusak. Aku meminjam sebentar _body_ kamera yang sedang berada di tangan Kiyoshi. Aku memberi instruksi pada Rin untuk memasang lensa 70mm pada kamera tersebut. Dia terlihat sangat gemetaran.

.

 _Tenang Rin! Walau kamu tahu jika lensa tersebut kesentuh dikit saja, dapat mempengaruhi hasil foto, kamu pasti bisa memasangnya dengan baik jika tenang! Tenang, Rin!_

.

Aku sengaja membeli kamera dengan tipe dua digit karena lensa ini cukup berat. Idealnya adalah menggunakan kamera satu digit. Tetapi, harganya masih belum bisa kuraih.

Aku melihat Rin yang saat ini merasa bangga dengan hasil kerjanya yang baik (memasang lensa). Aku menyuruhnya untuk memotret pemandangan yang saat ini sedang matahari terbenam. Walau hari ini masih masuk musim dingin, matahari terbenam diantara kota yang dipenuhi oleh salju, tidak buruk juga untuk difoto.

Suara _shuuter_ berbunyi menandakan foto telah diambil. Dia memperlihatkan hasilnya padaku. Walau kompisisinya masih kurang bagus, tapi hasilnya sudah baik untuk pertama memotret. Kiyoshi ikut melihatnya dan dia memuji hasil fotonya. Rin menggunakan _doff luas_ pada fotonya ini sehingga detail kotanya berhasil ia dapatkan. Bagaimana dia mengerti mengenai hal tersebut? Pada suatu waktu, kami pernah membicarakan tentang fotografi di kamar asrama kami. Kami kadang membaca majalah mengenai fotografi. Yah, itu hanya sekedar iseng sih.

"Rin, apakah kamu mau mencoba memfotonya dibawah air?" tawarku.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ba… Bagaimana bisa!? Nanti kameramu rusak lho! Jangankan di air, di tepi pantai saja sudah harus hati-hati karena udaranya yang basah!"

Aku menghela napas. "Kan ada pelindungnya. Aku sudah membelinya."

Rin melihat tas belanja yang berisi dus kamera. Dia melihat sebuah kantong hitam yang tampaknya dia baru melihatnya. Saat ia membukanya, ia dapat menemukan _ca_ _mera case_ untuk di dalam air. Tidak hanya itu saja, aku telah membeli beberapa aksesoris yang dibutuhkan saat pemotretan seperti: baterai cadangan, tripod, _external lightning_ , _remote shutter_ , dan pelembut _blitz_. Rin melihatku dengan tatapan marah. Ah, pasti dia akan memarahiku karena tas yang berat ini harus dibawa olehnya saat pulang nanti. Maaf ya, Rin!

Pembicaraan kami terpotong saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Ternyata, seorang suster membawakan makan malam para pasien. Dia sedikit marah saat melihat Kiyoshi tidak berada di ranjangnya. Kiyoshi memberi alasan jika dia malas dan bosan untuk diam terus. Suster tersebut menghela napas. Sepertinya dia sudah capek menangani pasien seperti ini. Dia pun menyimpan makan malam Kiyoshi di meja samping kasurnya. Setelah itu dia memberikan makan malamku pada Rin. Rin mengangguk terima kasih dan menyeringai lebar saat melihatku.

"Tampaknya, aku harus menyuapimu, _Baby Sousuke!"_

"… Kamu… Kayanya dendam sekali ya… Rin?" balasku.

Sebelum menyuapiku, Rin membawakan makan malam milik Kiyoshi karena dia ingin makan bersama dengan kami. Oh ya, aku belum tahu alasan kenapa Kiyoshi harus dirawat. Apakah hanya karena cedera saat _winter_ _cup_ kemarin?

"Kiyoshi… Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Kiyoshi mengangguk sambil membuka plastik yang menutupi nasinya. "Ya. Mau bertanya apa?"

"… Kenapa kamu bisa dirawat disini?"

Raut wajah Kiyoshi sedikit berubah. Terlihat dari matanya tampak menjadi sedikit… Sedih…

"Aku mengalami cedera di lutut dari setahun yang lalu. Yah, Sebenarnya... Cedera ini harus di operasi. Tetapi aku memilih rehabilitasi agar masih bisa bermain basket dengan teman-temanku. Lagipula, ini memang saat terakhirku untuk bisa bermain bersama dan membawa mereka ke _winter cup_. Jadi, aku rela walaupun lututku hancur demi membawa tujuan kami menjadi kenyataan."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban Kiyoshi. Ya, dia mengorbankan lututnya dan dia akhirnya harus memberhentikan keinginannya. Rin mengenggam tanganku. "Tidak hanya kamu saja yang bernasib seperti ini. Kalian… Mempunyai kesamaan…"

Aku melihat Rin. Dia tersenyum.

"Kalian… Tidak ingin membuat teman kalian kecewa sehingga kalian rela mengorbankan diri kalian, kan?"

Aku terdiam.

 _._

 _Sebenarnya, bukan begitu. Ini hanyalah diriku yang egois._

.

Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari Rin sehingga aku menjadi seorang rival yang seimbang dengannya. Aku tidak menghiraukan himbauan pelatih, teman-teman, bahkan orang tua. Aku terus berlatih keras demi mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan dan keinginanku untuk berdiri di samping Rin saat kita berada di olimpiade nanti. Tapi, apa yang kudapatkan? Aku telah merusak diriku. Aku sudah kehilangan mimpiku…

.

 _Aku telah menghilangkan kepercayaan Rin…_

 _._

"… Suke…"

"OI! SOUSUKE!"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Kulihat Rin yang sedikit khawatir. Dia pikir, aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Buat apa aku memikirkan masa lalu. Itu hanya akan membuat dadaku sesak. Sekarang yang bisa kupercayai adalah apa yang ada di hadapanku ini. Rin yang tersenyum dan mendukungku apa adanya.

.

… _Dan mendukung mimpiku yang baru…_

 _._

… _Dan membawa mimpiku yang lama bersama mimpinya…_

 _._

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak… Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita makan. Kamu sudah membawa makan malammu, kan?"

Rin mengangguk dan membuka plastik yang menutupi makan malamku. Makan malam yang disajikan merupakan nasi dengan _Cap cay, rolled egg, cream soup, pudding,_ dan jeruk. Suapan pertama ia berikan dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Aku merasa sedikit kesusahan mengunyah karena pipiku masih sedikit lebam. Karena itu, kuminta Rin untuk memotong kecil-kecil sayurannya sehingga aku bisa mudah mengunyahnya.

"Rin... Aku ingin cepat keluar dari rumah sakit..." helaku.

Rin mengangkat alisnya sambil memasukan suapan selanjutnya. "Eh? Tapi kamu baru sadar hari ini. Paling cepat keluar adalah 3 hari..."

Kukunyah suapan baru yang Rin berikan."Ya... Tapi, makanan disini tidak ada rasa. Aku masih suka masakanku sendiri..."

"Eh? Yamazaki-kun bisa masak?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan penuh penasaran.

Aku mengangguk. "Cuma sedikit. Buat hobi."

"Huwoo! Keren! Aku kurang bisa masak. Di tim kami, urusan masak diserahkan pada _Power Foward_ kami, Kagami."

"Kalau masalah masak, kami serahkan ke masing-masing. Samezuka kan sekolah asrama" jawab Rin dengan penuh bangga.

.

 _Rin, gak usah bangga deh… Bukannya kamu sering menyuruhku untuk memasak sesuatu saat kamu ingin cemilan atau lapar?_

.

"Lalu, Matsuoka-san apakah bisa masak?"

NAH LOH! KAMU KETAHUAN, RIN! Kamu pasti bingung harus menjawab apa. Rin, walau kamu hanya bisa membantu dan memilihkan bahan makanan yang baik, itu sudah cukup kok. Yah, padahal cowok yang bisa masak sekarang sedang populer dan mempunyai nilai tambah di mata orang lain.

Tidak terasa makan malamku dan Kiyoshi telah habis. Rin membereskannya dan menyimpannya di samping pintu untuk diambil oleh perawat yang berjaga. Tidak lupa dia menyuruhku untuk meminum obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Saat dia memberikanku obat, giliran perutnya yang berbunyi. Ah, dia belum makan! Padahal dia telah dibawakan makanan oleh teman-temannya yang berkunjung kesini. Aku pun menyuruhnya untuk makan. Kebetulah, Nanase membawakan kami makanan berat, kan? Yah… Walau isinya makarel semua…

Terlihat sebuah buku yang keluar dari tas yang diberikan pada Rin. Harusnya tas tersebut berisi baju-baju untuk kami, kan? Kenapa ada sebuah… _shounen_ _jump_?

Yah, lumayan untuk baca-baca…

"Sousuke. Aku sudah mendengar lagu tersebut."

Lagu? Lagu a-

"Eh?!" paniku.

"Ya, lagu yang kamu suruh aku dengarkan... _Tada sobani itte_."

Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan kiriku. Aku baru ingat kalau aku pernah menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan lagu tersebut. Ugh… Aku malu sekali…

"... Ternyata... Kamu benar-benar mendengarnya..." gumamku.

"Yap! 23 kali!" jawab Rin dengan penuh semangat.

"BANYAK SEKALI! Ugh!"

.

 _Ugh… Bahuku sakit lagi…_

 _._

"Lalu?" lanjutku.

"Lalu?" Rin mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya... Tentang lagunya..."

Rin terdiam. Dia terlihat bingung saat mau menjawabnya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan lagu ini karena lagu ini memang enak didengar. Selain itu… Aku merasa jika lagu ini sedikit mirip dengan cerita kita… Yah, walau tidak sepenuhnya sama.

"... Aku suka..."

Rin menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Aku dapat melihatnya jika dia melihatku lewat sela-sela jarinya. Aku tertawa kecil dan kudekatkan wajahku padanya –lagi- agar apa yang aku ucapkan ini, hanya dia saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Rin… _Thank you…"_

"Eh?"

Rin terlihat bingung. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Ya, suhu tubuhku juga sedikit memanas. Aku sedikit malu melakukan hal yang telah melewati _personal space_ Rin. Untung saja Kiyoshi masih asyik menonton _reality show_ yang ditayangkan di TV. Dia pun tidak sadar akan apa yang kami lakukan. Tubuhku mulai mengantuk. Tampaknya, efek obat yang kuminum telah muncul. Selain itu, saat aku sadar, aku langsung bertemu dengan banyak orang. Tidak aneh, jika aku lelah karena tenagaku telah terkuras seharian ini. "Aku merasa gak enak badan. Aku mau tidur duluan. Jika kamu mau keluar, hati-hati ya, Rin!"

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. Selimut yang menyelimutiku dibenarkan oleh Rin. Rin menggegam tanganku selama aku berusaha untuk terlelap. Ya… Kututup mataku dan aku pun tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi. Aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat kembali ke Samezuka. Kamar kami. Tempat kami membagi kenangan semasa SMA tingkat akhir ini. Tempat kami biasa tertawa bersama.

.

Selagi…

Aku masih diberikan waktu untuk bersamanya…

.

 **(RIN'S POV)**

Kulihat Sousuke perlahan telah masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya. Terasa gengagamannya telah sedikit melonggar. Aku juga merasa sedikit mengantuk. Semalam aku hanya tidur sekitar 2 jam. Jadi tidak aneh jika aku sudah mengantuk walau jam masih menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Perlahan kutarik tangan kananku yang digenggam Sousuke kemudian mengucek mata kananku. Kiyoshi melihatku dengan tatapan yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Matsuoka-san… Aku juga mulai ngantuk… Aku akan tidur di kasurku. Jika kamu butuh sesuatu atau tiba-tiba keadaan Sousuke-san berubah, kamu bisa membangunkanku atau memanggil suster…"

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri untuk membantu Kiyoshi berjalan.

Selesai membantu Kiyoshi, kututup gorden yang mengelilingi kasurnya.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat cahaya gemerlap kota metropolitan. Aku ingin cepat kembali ke Samezuka. Berkumpul lagi dengan teman-teman. Kemudian bercanda bersama Sousuke di kamar asrama kami. Tapi, saat aku mengingat Sousuke, terlintas kejadian saat orang-orang brengsek itu menabrak Sousuke.

Berita mengenai kasus tabrakan yang menimpa Sousuke menjadi berita utama di koran hari ini. Pelaku yang menabrak Sousuke telah ditangkap. Foto ketiga pelaku terpampang di koran tersebut. Mereka adalah 3 orang yang mengejek Sousuke di taman siang kemarin. Berdasarkan introgasi, mereka ingin balas dendam pada Sousuke karena sakit hati gara-gara kekalahan mereka pada sebuah kompetisi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Aku tidak ingat siapa mereka."_

 _Hello_!? Apa kalian anak kecil? Sousuke saja tidak ingat siapa kalian, mengapa kalian harus memaksakan jika Sousuke harus ingat kalian? Buat apa mereka membuat Sousuke celaka?

 _._

" _Kiyoshi_ _p_ _ernah mengalami depresi karena cederanya."_

Apakah mereka ingin membuat Sousuke menjadi depresi dengan cara membuat lebih parah cederanya?

Sehingga mereka dapat melihat… Saat Sousuke kehilangan secara TOTAL mimpinya...

 _._

" _Apa kau tahu? Kiyoshi cedera karena melindungiku dan teman-temaku."_

 _._

" _Rin! Jadikanlah aku salah satu temanmu! Hitunglah aku sebagai 'teman'"._

.

Atau mereka ingin membuat Sousuke depresi dengan kehilangan 'teman' yang dapat membawa mimpinya?

… Kalian gagal...

 _._

" _Terima kasih telah memperlihatkan_ _mimpi indah_ _kita bersama, Rin."_

 _._

" _Keinginanku sudah tercapai. Aku bisa bertanding bersamamu di satu tim yang sama. Di pertandingan terakhirku ini."_

 _._

" _... Aku tahu... Kamu pasti akan menangis..."_

.

Bodoh...

Kamu bodoh, Sousuke...

Selama ini aku tidak pernah membawakanmu sebuah mimpi indah…

Selama ini, kamulah yang telah mewujudkannya menjadi nyata.

.

Aku akan terus mewujudkan mimpimu menjadi kenyataan.

Hingga saat kamu memeluku dan mengucapkan 'selamat' pada kita berdua.

.

.

 _ **Anata ga tsutsumikonde kureta**_

 _ **Mamorareteita no wa, boku no hou datta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Walaupun ini chapter kesukaan karena grup Iwatobi + Samezuka ditambah Trio Seirin ketemu, updatenya baru bisa sekarang. Selain alurnya sedikit diubah dari yang pernah ditulis di draft, karena kesibukan persiapan sidang kemarin, jadi rada diduakan fic ini. Untuk chapter selanjutnya juga sepertinya akan sedikit melambat untuk di update karena saya mulai TA -lagi- semester depan.

Ah, tidak usah khawatir~ walau fic ini melambat, saya masih cukup sering membuat beberapa fanart (dan beberapa mini doujin) yang berhubungan dengan fic (atau pairing) ini. Anda bisa memeriksanya di page Fb Ryytiran. Atau bisa juga di tumblr Ryyti17. _So, See you again~_

 _*Ada kemungkinan untuk membuat seri baru untuk fic SouRin dengan STYLE FIVE AU! -Gara-gara keasyikan main Idolish7!-_

 _Rin akan diceritakan sebagai anggota Style Five dan Sousuke adalah artis dengan multi talenta (Model, actor, dan fotografer) Sayangnya, draft ceritanya teralu gore. Mungkin, akan dibuat sebagai mini doujin..._


End file.
